Paparazzi
by poisoned blood
Summary: I was the bombshell. I was in love with time, and despite my past, time worked with me to smooth out the wrinkles in my journey. I was famous, hot, rich, and a bombshell. People loved me. Well everyone but him, but who cares? Not me.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was the bombshell. I was in love with time, and despite my past, time worked with me to smooth out the wrinkles in my journey. I was famous, hot, rich, and a bombshell. People loved me. Well everyone but him, but who cares? Not me.

**Paparazzi**

I'm a big boy you're a big girl now  
I'm a big girl you're a big boy now  
Back in the day when you were young (it was fun)  
Little Girl didn't think you were the one (Now here I come)  
You sexy walk, you sexy talk (that's what's up)  
Gonna make you wet, gonna make you sweat  
~Big Girl Now, Lady Gaga ft. New Kids on the Block

**BPOV:**

I was what you could call a time bomb. My life revolved around time. I was always on time, I planned out my time, I knew where life had been in past time, and I knew where it was going.

Time was the only thing for sure.

We never knew if it would rain tomorrow or not, we never knew if the sun would rise, we never knew if we would rise tomorrow. But for sure we knew that one hour later _would_ be one hour later from right now.

If today was Sunday tomorrow would be Monday. No doubts, or questions, everything was as it was supposed to be in time. I liked time. Time didn't work for me in the past because I _was_ a fool when it came to time.

Time used to be my enemy, now he's my best friend. I love time, I could marry time.

But the past time was a different story; time treated me differently back then. Well more like, I didn't know how to handle time back in the day.

It was pretty pathetic now that I look back as I head out on my tour bus. I had been so pathetic to do what I had been doing.

I was ashamed of my reckless, vulnerability I exposed myself to him with. I felt like a loser since then. High school had been hell but that was past time. I loved time, but it was hard to forgive and forget what time did.

What I did.

I tugged on my deep brown strands and tried to focus on the droplets slamming against my window. I wasn't the best of people but I did feel pretty weak from the state of fragility I had put myself in.

I didn't want go back. I wanted to stay here, as a 23 year old lady with great music hits and a lovely sense of style. People called me insane, but I felt powerful for holding their attention even though I never held _his._

I never even received a letter in return to all that I gave him; and it wasn't surprising. I did however receive a restraining order.

You think that's funny? It really isn't. Imagine my horror at opening my mailbox, and seeing a letter from his lawyer that told me to stay 100 meters from him at all times.

I glared at the flickering lights of the upcoming city. I hated time when I thought about the past. But if I turned bitter I was afraid I would _stay_ bitter.

It was like when I was in high school. In high school, I rolled my eyes at everything. Everything got on my nerves: the cliques, the PDA's, the teachers, and the obsession with perfection. But one day my mom told me that if I kept my face in the frown and eye roll I would become the lady that had too many cats and always had my face in that expression.

What kind of mother tells her daughter that?

An alcoholic mother who drank all day after her days of beauty queen ended. I must say that my past time made it harder to be where I was right now.

Agents shut me down when they saw my police record and drunken mother. Not the best conversation starter for a date either, if you must know.

But I had to thank time. I would never forget the hardship time put me through considering my _present_ time state.

I was famous, rich, hot, and a bombshell. People exploded, I didn't. The crowd exploded for me, I didn't. People blasted the volume on their radios for my songs. People overflowed mp3 downloads for my songs.

People exploded for me, pretty much making me a time bombshell.

**I know that I'm writing Who's that Girl? And all but I really wanted to write this. It was eating me up inside and I wanted it out! I loved the plot and how it went in my head. **

**I adored it. **

**Please don't tear it down completely but please leave me a review to build it. I would also love a beta for this story. Someone who doesn't expect 4,000 words long updates, but updates that get to the point. Sorry if I shut down some, I admire loads of people who can pull that off but I really can't. **

**And I would love criticisms for my other stories. Please? **

**So THANKS FOR READING AND KILL THE REVIEW BUTTON BY SENDING ME YOUR OPINION!**


	2. Boots and Boys

**A/N: Here I'm going to be going back to where Bella's high school life was and work my way up to where I began. So just so people don't get lost and I don't lose frustrated reader, ha-ha. I do that sometimes. So enjoy this in a classroom, café, or in your bedroom!**

**Paparazzi**

I think that it's time I mention  
I've got myself an obsession  
for the smell, for the touch  
I know I've got myself a habit  
But I've got to have it now, I don't care  
Work it out  
Something about Boots and Boys  
Bring me so much joy  
~Boots and Boys, Ke$ha

**Tyler's POV:**

Bella Swan was a complicated gal. I'm not even over dressing it. I think I might be understating it actually…Bella was the girl who stayed quiet in the front of the class and went straight home to do her homework.

I did however notice certain details; starting with her hot body.

She always wore nice skirts with vans or converse. She always had these polo cotton shirts. I remember that day she went all out and wore a khaki skirt, a pink polo shirt, her white Vans, and a pearl necklace. I love necklaces because it gives you the excuse to look toward the tit area.

She was a total hottie, in every aspect. She had the firm ass, the long legs, silky hair (which I wouldn't mind pulling on as we got it on), medium, perky tits, and the lovely shy smile. The girl blushed at everything adding to the virgin beauty we had!

I smirked as she walked through the parking lot. It was a windy day and her skirt moved at the slightest breeze so when a big gust came back, it was like angels sent me a sneak preview of heaven!

Her skirt flew up and I saw her nice, tiny, white boy shorts. You could see the bottom curve of her ass which was _so_ smooth and the lovely full view of her legs.

It was heaven. I had to literally jack off in my car after that. It was just beautiful. She screamed as her skirt flew up and she pushed it down quickly. The girls laughed at her and the poor thing ran off only noticing the girls' mockery and not the boys' lusty looks. She never seemed to notice any of us.

If it were not that my dad owned the post office I wouldn't know why. Bella was in love with Edward Cullen. Every Friday she would come in and hand me the letter to be sent off to Seattle, California, New York, or where ever the guy was.

The girl was obsessed with him.

It wasn't pathetic; it was quite the opposite. The fact that the girl would rather worship this celebrity than the mob of boys running after her was depressing. Well it depressed me that she thought this fame boy took her heart with his music and 'good looks' and I never stood a chance in her eyes.

She was so gorgeous.

I smiled at her every time she walked in but like I said Bella was just never here. She was over in her music, books, and Edward Cullen.

Curse him.

Anyways I watched Bella ace the quizzes, ace the classes, watch her skirt and legs, but we never spoke. The only contact we had was when I smiled at her as she passed in the hallway. She would frown and keep on walking.

My boys assured me that she couldn't believe I would talk to her, but I knew Bella simply wasn't mine for the taking.

Brandy told the whole school about the restraining order Edward Cullen put on Bella. Well the restraining order Edward Cullen's lawyer put on her.

Brandy and the whole school were in an up roar about this. All this happened in junior year and Bella still had to stay for senior. I felt bad for the ruining of her school fantasy.

Bella never showed it bothered her though. People would call her Edward Cullen's "Paparazzi." Bella never showed the pain or any emotion.

She would grab her meal and sit alone in the back table of the cafeteria. When it came to school she was at the front of the class, when it came to spending time with her generation Bella was in the back.

One day Brandy told us that she found out Bella's secret by pretending to be her best friend. She asked Bella to keep it secret till she would find enough juice to tell us about it.

Everyone thought it was hilarious.

I didn't.

I ran over to Bella's house after school when I found out. I wanted Bella to know I wasn't with them. She said she understood and that she knew about Brandy.

"Don't worry Tyler. But can you do me a favor? Make sure Brandy goes to the music talent competition in Port Angeles. I don't really do the 'forgive and forget'." She said.

I looked at her strangely. "I'll pretend to take her on a date." It took everything I had to not emphasize _pretend._

She smiled at me and I saw how it reached her eyes. Bella usually looked kind of bitter and sour most of the time, but it let me appreciate her real smiles. It made her _really glow. _

"You're not half bad Tyler. It's a shame." She mused. What was a shame? I was about to ask her when I heard a loud plate smash in the background.

"What was that?" I asked worriedly. Bella turned back to me and the weary bitter look was back.

"My drunken mother, good-bye Tyler," She sighed. Everyone knew about Bella's drunken mother. But that was not a laughing matter. Not for a single person it was funny.

I stood there not sure what to do but I turned to go to my house.

The day of the talent show came and Brandy was more than a little pleased I invited her to go with me. Bella acted as if we hadn't talked that past day. It seemed a bit dream-like to be honest. I asked Brandy to go in separate cars because I had "car troubles" and didn't want to risk it. I really just hoped to be able to give Bella a ride back.

We arrived at the event. It was a bar with a dance floor where we all were to watch people perform for us. We could watch from there, dance, or sing along. It was nice. Only that Brandy never let me enjoy it with her critique of everyone's clothes.

Bella finally came on the stage and everyone went dead silent. Everyone from our school that is. All the strangers clapped and the boys hooted and whistled.

She wore a tight jean skirt and off should gray sweater that let us all see the white tank top under. She had on her pearl necklace.

The music started and people raised their eyebrows at the trombone and jazzy tune.

**That you have got a set of loose lips  
twisting stories all because you're jealous now I know what you're all about  
Girl you're such a backstabber!  
Girl you're such a shit talker!  
And everyone knows it!**

People fell in an uproar of love for her song. She danced sarcastically and the whole club jumped to the strange knew beat. I was watching her dumbfounded but boy was Brandy furious.

**I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
from other bitches with your lies wrapped up so tight  
so maybe you should shut your mouth, shut your mouth, shut your fucking mouth**

Everyone ate it up. They loved her beat they loved her hate-filled catchy beat. Brandy was purple now.

**Honestly I think it's kind of funny that you waste your breath talking about me  
Got me feeling kind of special, really**

Everyone from our school stared at Brandy's purple face.

**Taking and twisting and telling so manipulative  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**

"I want to go home." She screeched up at me.

I shrugged. "You brought your own car."

She gasped at what I said. "You little loser!" She stomped out.

**Everybody knows.**

**A/N so yeah this is Bella's high school life from Tyler's point of view. Next chapter is from cough cough someone else's. **

**Emmett: Are you sick?**

**Author: no nitwit I was adding hints!**

**Emmett: Who stepped in your cornflakes?**

**Author: *Sigh* Just please ask everyone to review, Emmett**

**Emmett: YO PEOPLE'S YOU HEARD THE GIRL PRESS THAT BUTTON!**

**Author: Oh, I almost forgot! That song is "Back Stabber" by Ke$ha**


	3. Monster

**Paparazzi**

He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed  
He ate my heart (x3)  
Instead he's a monster in my bed  
I wanna just dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh-Oh there was a monster in my bed  
We French-kissed on the subway train  
He tore my clothes right off  
He ate my heart and then he ate my brain  
~Monster-Lady Gaga

Edward's POV:

Every celebrity has that crazy fan. The one whom acts out a lot. My insane fan happened to be a girl. She sent me poems, wrote long letters saying how my music made her feel, and her intense feeling that we were meant to meet.

Like I said, the chick was high on coco puffs.

Any who she sent me a long letter every week. They were never shorter, quite the contrary, they were always longer than the last one. It surprised me though, that the girl confided everything in me. Most girls write about how hot I am but she spoke about how she was always alone, but she did send me one letter that ensured me she had finally made a friend called Brandy.

I never got another letter because as I read that one letter, Rosalie, my cold-blooded sister in law and lawyer, said her obsession was too weird and put a restraining order.

So I was left unknowing what happened to the poor thing. I was never attracted in the smallest bit though. A lot of women sent me _hot_ pictures of them, but I never caught a glimpse of _Bella_ so my brain created an image of her on its own.

Bella had to be unattractive to be spending so much time in her home writing these letters rather than banging boys in the high school world. She wore glasses and had braces too. I was sure that she was a nerd and read loads of books considering her letters had so much poetry and fantasy-world themes. She wasn't all here on earth.

She was stuck on the clouds.

She had to have a stuttering and nasal voice if she scared away so many friends she could make. I kind of doubted the nasal thing considering loads of hot girls lacked the sensual voice. I had the gift to overlook the voice and focus in on the legs.

"What is the deal with legs anyways?" Alice demanded looking up at me, indignantly. She had been seeing my drool over the French girl's smooth legs. "You walk with them, you put cute shoes, jeans, skirts on them and that's it! How can they be so attractive?"

I frowned. Alice was a pretty girl but I never saw her beyond sister. However I did know her well enough to see that she was self-conscious of her own short legs.

"Well, look at it this way Pixie Stix. If I ever get to know the girl I might find an ignorant annoying bad-fashioned lady. But I must say, legs _are_ kind of overrated." I winked down at the satisfied small make-up artist.

"I suppose," she smiled brightly.

A couple of months later and I was really starting to miss Bella's insane letters. She kept me entertained and made me a bit more appreciative of things. She was obsessed like hell, but she was a sweet gal. Someone that I could honestly fine myself missing.

"Edward, I'm flying off to Seattle."Alice declared as I lounged lazily in her room.

"Why?" I asked staring at the plasma T.V.

"There's this new artist that was found in Port Angeles at some bar. They need me to tidy her up and get her ready to be the 'next big thing'. Kyle actually said that she could be bigger than _you."_ She stated. I choked on my chips.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"You heard me loud and clear." She shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes, "what can be so big about her?"

"Kyle says that she's hot, spicy, silent, and a big fashion revolution." She replied. "Besides, the girl apparently brought back jazz, disco, and electronica."

"Disco?" I asked incredulous. "How can someone bring disco back?!"

"Here's the copy Kyle sent me of her music." She gave me the plain C.D.

I snatched it out and put it in the C.D. player.

"Oh, put number five that's my favorite song!" She shrieked eagerly. I glared at her. "Oh, right enemy and everything."

I put five and started to hear. I needed to know what caught picky Alice's taste.

**Damn, I'd love a boat by the beach on the west coast  
Oh yeah  
And I'd enjoy some fine champagne while my girls toast  
Oh yeah**

It's good to live expensive you know it  
But my knees get weak, intensive

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money, honey  
When I'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money, honey

I felt my blood boil as Alice sang along. "How many times have you heard this?"

She continued dancing;" I lost count at ten."

I groaned. She was good. "This can't be happening!"

Alice smiled as the song ended. "Yup, well I'll take that." She took out the C.D. and put it in her bag and I could see the C.D. player next to it in her bag. "I need to hear some good stuff on the flight."

"We're going to start her tour with Britney Spears next month." I wrinkled my nose at the name. Britney wasn't that attractive as a bald woman.

"Well, I think that we won't be seeing each other in some years, so this is a temporary good-bye."

I choked on my water. "What? Years?! How can you say that?"

She smiled up at me. "Edward, I'm going to be her make-up artist, public representative, and assistant. The girl only wanted me as soon as she saw my background information."

"But I had you with me first!" I countered furious.

"Edward I want to have some girl time. You're super cool and like a big brother but I want to try out spending time in clubs with a cool girl and not with a horny man." She sighed.

I got on my knees. "I'll stop doing that! Come on, please stay Alice." I pleaded.

She laughed. "Edward, you're acting over-protective. I'll be fine. I want new scenery. Besides I got you another make-up artist to try and fail to fix your sex hair."

"Alice, come on," I groaned. I didn't like a lot of people and I only stood around with women because I liked to see what they did with their mouth rather than what came out.

"Bye, Edward," She hugged me. I stood up and gave her a twirl. "You never know, Kyle might set you up on a tour."

"Sure, sure," I sighed. Alice gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to zip up her last suit case. She had 10. How did I miss that?

"I'll help you carry those." I reached for some of her bags and headed to the elevator. "What's her name anyways?"

"It's Bella. But she pronounces it like in Spanish." Alice shrugged. "Oh, hold on, I have a picture of her right here. She had a photo shoot with this beginner but wow she picked out someone who put her in a nice pose."

I looked at the photo. She had short brown hair and a cap on her head. She was lying down on some grass and leaned/held her head on a disco ball.

She twisted her legs together in that air and you could see her leopard print heels. She had on a tight leotard that had orange, peach and white on it. **(A/N this photo is on my profile if you're like to see it.)**

She was way different. I noted her gold, finger-less gloves.

I shrugged non-chantingly. "So what is so big about her?"

Alice chuckled as we walked through the lobby. "She's hot, Edward. You can see that. She's got style and she's daring to bring some new things." Alice had the chauffeur put her things in the Mercedes.

"Edward, keep an eye out for her. I promise she's going to be a phenomenon." She hugged me. "It sucks I won't see you in years though. I'll miss you."

I smiled. "I'll miss you too Pixie Stix."

That was the last time I saw Alice for a good chunk of years. I was 27 when I saw her after that. I did my homework on the _Bella._

It turned out she was _my obsessed_ Bella. It's funny how things work out.

**A/N I was happy to see that even though I started this so late at night I got Story Alerts, Favorite Story Alerts, and Author Alerts already. Sweeeeeet!  
**

**Emmett: Poisoned Blood, tell me is it true?  
Author: Yes Emmett I'm so sorry!  
Emmett: How could you!  
Author: Emmett, it pains me too!  
Emmett: But on the day we met you said you owned Twilight!  
Author: Well I don't.  
Emmett: So you wanna get some food?  
Author: Sure.**

**Pleeeeaasee REVIEW!**


	4. Blah Blah Blah

**Paparazzi**

You be delayin'  
You won't be saying some shizz…  
You say I'm playin'  
I'm never laying the dizz…  
Saying Blah Blah Blah  
Cause I don't care who you are in this bar  
it only matters who I is  
~Blah Blah Blah-Ke$ha ft. 3Oh!3You be delayin'  
You won't be sayin' some shizz  
You say i'm playin  
I'm never layin' the bitch (dick?)  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

**Edward's POV:**

Alice asked me to keep an eye out for Bella. I couldn't have avoided her even if I tried. The girl was still a hot topic amongst celebrities. Celebrities had a knack for following artists that were big hits yet but they could tell were going to be big.

The celebrities thought her style was ridiculous but loved her music. Bella was different.

I avoided T.V. as my stardom grew and the only way I saw Bella was through Alice.

Alice adored Bella. She said that she was beautiful and her best friend. Alice always sent me letters because she reproached phones and e-mail. She said that it made people take communication for granted.

Alice sent me photos of Bella and I could see how Bella was different. (**A/N the photos are also on my profile. Again, they're clips of Lady Gaga**)

Bella was a freak in her clothes. I thought she was a freak. I refused to like her despite the love of her fans. Bella had an ambivalent relationship with people.

They either loved her or hated her. Sadly it seemed to be that a lot of people loved her.

I was headed over to San Francisco for a concert before I headed over to an awards show in New York. Bella wasn't big enough to be nominated yet and I found myself cherishing that.

It was mean really. I couldn't help it though. She took my friend. I felt a bit disturbed that Bella turned out to be super hot.

I headed to the back of the stadium where I would throw my concert. I wasn't happy with the clear less night. I wanted some clouds to add a bit of mystery and beauty to the event.

I sighed trying to accept what Mother Nature gave me to work with. Not that Mother Nature _ever_ seemed to be on my side. When I wanted rain she gave me snow. When I wanted sun, she gave me a drought. When I wanted breeze, she gave me high wind warnings.

Things always seemed to work against me. I had lots of blessing to keep those out of the way.

For example, I'm super hot. I've got the looks to make some girls literally pass out. I've got a model mother and a Nobel-Peace winning surgeon father. My brother is a star quarter-back and he married the best lawyer in the world.

Lately everything was ice cream and lollipops. I gave my concert and moved on to head back to my hotel. It was 3 in the morning and I had to be at the airport at 5. I needed to get on my private jet and get to New York as soon as possible.

I knocked out on my couch before even making it to the bed. Being famous was tiring.

The next morning I actually turned on the radio. I did and guess who I heard? That's right; I heard Bella. I sneered her name in my mind.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all getting' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

The obnoxious voice of the radio talker came on, "And that was Bella and her hit Just Dance. Let me tell you people, that this girl is going to make it big. I happen to be a fan and she is going to knock us all out with her new style."

I shut down the radio angrily. Who did she think she was?

This was infuriating. Indignating! Degrading! Horrible! I couldn't see straight as we got on the jet and headed to New York.

I smiled at the paparazzi and noted the beautiful talk hosts who asked me questions. Why, hello, nice to see _you._

I made everything a thick in love with my fans and God show. I wasn't big on God or fans. My fans might be the reason for my fame but I rather human love than their freak-a-zoid love.

I learned the hard way that people could be obsessed, cough Bella cough.

I finally slipped backstage to get ready for the award I would be presenting. I was nominated for loads of them, of course. That's when I saw her.

"ALICE!" I yelled and ran over to her. I picked her up and hugged tightly.

"Edward, oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed. I smiled at her so happy to see reality.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in peace with everything for the first time in a while.

"Bella is going to sing." She smiled up at me. I choked.

"What?" I hissed. Alice took a step back.

"Bella is going to be the opening act. The celebrities agreed it was time that she got a chance to make it big. Everyone loves her." She smiled brightly. I felt my eyes narrow to slits.

"Edward, what is your problem?"

"You are messing with the enemy!" I yelled.

She took a step back. "Edward, you're officially paranoid. You are so different from who you were back then. "She hissed.

"Bella met Rosalie. She got them to remove the restraining order considering that two hit artists can't keep distance forever. Edward you should get to meet her. She was in love with you work."

I scoffed. "More like, she was in love with _me._"

Alice frowned. "Bella didn't know what you looked like till I met her. She thought you were like 30 back when she was in high school.  
Everything did get to your head."

I paused shocked. She shook her head and walked off. "I need to prepare Bella to beat you in music charts."

I stood there wanting to get a good make-up comment for our fight. "Alice I-"

"Save it, you've changed too much."

I could hear the main hosts starting to talk. They welcomed everyone. I headed over to the where the audience sat wanting to get a good view of Bella's performance.

I wanted to see what everyone went on about. Everyone was literally talking about her a lot.

She had on silver, plastic like bra and a pair of tight shorts that reached over her belly button but showed a bit of skin before reaching the bra. She had on thick black heeled sandals. She wore black gloves that tied around her wrists with a black bow.

**Blow my speakers up!**

The crowd stood up and all of them sang.

**Let's talk about Jesus Christ  
let's talk about what you like  
what makes you tick**

I watched the crowd start swaying. Right now, Bella was making me tick.

**Oh, no let's build frenzy**

I watched the crowd sing with her. I studied her body feeling a bit turned on despite the circumstances. This girl had after all been my former fan.

**Let me show you what I like  
I want you to do it right**

I liked the song.

**Get your guns, hunting down demons tonight**

I snapped out of my spell. There would be no mutualism between me and the enemy.

**A/N**

**Whoops I made a mistake I didn't credit the song on the last chapter. It was "Money Honey" by Lady Gaga. I have a photo of Bella performing clothes on my profile. The song she performed as "Frenzy" by Ke$ha. Thank you so much to my first reviewer: ! Real flattery!**

**Thank you for reading **_**please review.**_


	5. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

**We got a red light, pornographic, dance fight, systematic  
honey, but we got no money  
our hair is perfect while we're all getting ship-wrecked  
its automatic  
Honey but we got no money  
Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
we just like to party, like to p-p-party**

**~Beautiful, Dirty, Rich- Lady Gaga**

BPOV:

My body trembled. How could he?

I was sitting cross-legged dying of the urge to jump out and introduce myself. There was a rack of clothing behind Alice so just by one small peek through the small rack of clothing I could get a real live look at the person I had admired so dearly. He had been the strong leader I wanted to be.

He wasn't the biggest hot shot in the celebrity world back in high school but boy was he _everything_ to me. He sang about what was right, what was wrong, what was love, what was hate?

I was in such a deep pit hole of love that I was dying for Alice to mention me. I wanted his opinion of me, to improve if necessary, just for him.

I was a bit infatuated with him even though I was so sure he had been 40 by now. Alice cleared it up when she showed me the picture of the handsome boy, she called Edward.

He was extremely piercing with his hazel brown eyes and gentle, soft lips. He had the complexion of a handsome Greek God. His face was emphasized with the lines of his cheekbones, chin, high forehead, the bridge of his nose, and the elegant hold of his head. His head was always slightly crooked in the picture as he smiled amused at the photographer.

He held a deep warmth and deepness in his eyes.

I must peek at his physiognomy. It was the least I could have after all these years of worship. I looked out the window and let out a deep sigh. I clamped my hand over my mouth as soon as it got out. Whoops.

Alice gave the hanger a little shove. I continued to stare, relieved that Edward hadn't noticed.

"Bella is going to sing." She smiled like a mother on her child's first day at school. I felt warmth in my stomach at Alice's pride in me.

"What?" He hissed. His hazel brown eyes went wide and I didn't miss the anger. I flinched. Alice took a step back.

"Bella is going to be the opening act. The celebrities agreed it was time that she got a chance to make it big." She had the motherly smile back on. Edward however narrowed his vivid eyes.

"Edward, what is your problem?" She exclaimed bewildered.

"You are messing with the enemy!"

I frowned, how in the world was I his enemy?

She took another step back. I realized how hard she was trying to not push me away so I wouldn't miss this cruel, prejudicial boy's words. I narrowed my eyes, biting back the angry, salty tears.

"Edward you are officially paranoid. You're different from who you were back then." I'd never seen Alice angry. Except this one time when a group of spray-on tan blondes called me a freak because of my outfit. "Bella met Rosalie. She got them to remove the restraining order considering that two hit artist can't keep distance forever.  
Edward you should get to meet her. She was in love with your work." I flinched at the word, _was_.

He scoffed and the pride was clear in his eyes. "More like, she was in love with _me._"

Alice's foot twitched. I wondered if she wanted to kick something. "Bella didn't know what you looked like till I met her. She though you were like 30 back when she was in high school. Everything did get to your head."

Edward stood there like a frozen statue. He never wavered in his cold, brooding gaze. Alice shook her head and turned to the opposite way which went past me. That was my cue to leave as soon as he did.

"I need to prepare Bella to beat you in music charts." Alice said, coolly. She walked two steps with the clicks of her platform heels I designed for her. They created the illusion of normal heels but they weren't.

"Alice I-"I put my attention away from Alice's feet and fixed it on Edward's pleading gaze.

"Save it, you've changed too much." She sighed. She walked off. The main host started talking and as soon as Alice turned a corner, Edward ran a hand through his penny-colored hair and ran off for the auditorium.

I got off my knees and took off as fast as I could to the stage. Alice noticed my stubbornly avoiding her gaze act.

"Bella, I swear he was never like that. He used to be the greatest guy I knew." She pleaded. I nodded still looking away.

"It's not you Alice. I just," I paused. "Alice I am so disappointed I pretty much worshipped such an arrogant guy."

"The boy you had worshipped is there, it's just that-"

I put my hand up as the crowd went crazy when my name was announced. We looked at each other firmly. We hugged and looked at bravely into the other one's eyes.

"Beautiful, dirty, rich" We whispered as 'good luck' words to the other one.

She gave me a deep smile knowing that this was the first song I wrote. It was my deepest inspiration of all my songs. I wanted to be famous, dirty, and beautiful.

What else could a girl want?

Well I wasn't going to go ahead and lie by saying I didn't want to jump Edward. That is the straight truth. Edward was perfection, an intimating being that simply made me want him.

Let's get it clear that I wanted his body. Not his being.

His being turned out to be proud, angry, bitter, and not the man I thought he was. He turned out to be a little boy.

I took a deep breath before the backstage coordinator indicated they were going to switch on the headphones.

She held up three fingers. Then she held up two. And then the last finger went down.

The curtain began to open and I relaxed to realize how comfortable I was under the clapping crowd. I raised the microphone to my lips.

**Blow my speakers up**

Just like in rehearsal I nailed it smoothly. I was heading back to my tour in a week and that left me a week in delightful New York. And for the first time, I could afford whatever and whoever I like.

Yum.

**I love to make my characters arrogant and not humble. Being humble is real but this arrogance brings on Pride and Prejudice, ha-ha. **

**Please review, and there's a bunch of visuals for people on my profile, just go to the bottom and click on the link! **


	6. Cousins

Paparazzi

**You found a sweater on the ocean floor.****  
****They're gonna find it if you didn't close the door.****  
****You and the smart one sit outside of their sight, ****  
****In a house on a street they wouldn't park on at night.******

**Dad was a risk taker, his was a shoe maker, ****  
****You, greatest hits 2006 little list maker.**

**~Cousins, Vampire Weekend**

EPOV:

I took out my guitar and nodded to the drummer. We began to add the little catchy beat to the deep lyrics that flowed from my head when I was feeling especially without sleep.

**Johanna drove slowly into the city****  
****The Hudson River all filled with snow****  
****She spied the ring on His Honor's finger****  
****Oh-oh-oh******

**A thousand years in one piece of silver****  
****She took it from his lilywhite hand****  
****Showed no fear – she'd seen the thing****  
****In the Young Men's Wing at Sloan-Kettering**

I chuckled at the girl who screamed as we played the song. We were filming its music video in a clear, glass box. We allowed all the fans to spread and scream around us we played. The director said it was a way to show how popular we were. I thought it was hilarious.

A fight broke out again but the guards sneakily pulled the two girls out before it could be caught by the camera this time. We had to start all over 5 times because of their hair-pulling habits.

**Oh-oh-oh!**

I smiled into the mike at the perfection of the music industry. Well at least it's perfect when you were young, hot, single, and a hit. But of course fame wasn't the road to take if you aspired to be bald after a wild party, letting your baby drive a car, suddenly turn lesbian, carry Chihuahuas in your purse and are blonde.

Or a red head because well Lindsay Lohan…

Any who, there I was in my perfection trying to find words to put how in place I felt at that moment. Then I realized that there was a nagging problem at the back of my head.

I couldn't remember what it was but I do remember that I had one. It had been a year since I was at the New York awards and saw Alice and Bella. They weren't a problem considering they were on tour and no big headlines had come my way. They weren't as popular as they thought! HA!

Okay, so what was the problem? What was I forgetting?

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP! SOMEONE GET THOSE CRAZY GIRLS A COPY OF EDWARD CULLEN'S PICTURE AND SIGNATURE AND GET THEM OFF THE PROPERTY!" The director chuckled.

Oh, shit!

I took out my phone and dialed as quickly as I could.

"Hello?"

"Esme, happy birthday!" I cheered happily into the phone. I heard a deep sigh heaved from the other line.

"Edward, sweetie, my birthday was 3 days ago. Alice and Bella visited but my own son forgot to ring?" She asked, the disappointment seeping through. I flinched.

"Bella and Alice went?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Edward-"

"Let me talk to Alice" I ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me talk to Alice," I ordered again. I heard a loud hiss in the background, and that wasn't Esme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you don't order your mother around like if she's a dog." Carlisle's voice filled the phone's speaker. Ouch.

"Sorry, but this is kind of urgent. Tell mom I sent her a present long ago and that it should've arrived on her birthday. I'm sorry I didn't ring and all but can I _please_ talk to Alice?"

I could _almost_ hear my father frowning. "Edward you've changed."

"What? Wait!" I called out desperate to make things right. I heard a bunch of rustling and sighed. That meant I was being switched to Alice.

"What?" Her chirpy voice called out annoyed. I could hear Esme bursting out in laughter.

"Bella, that's genius!" I heard my father call out and Esme continued laughing.

"Hello?" Her voice called out again.

"Sorry, Alice, I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me and let us be friends again! Oh please!" I begged.

I heard her sigh. "Let's meet up for coffee."

I chuckled. "How about tea?" I suggested, not wanting Alice near caffeine.

"Bella has an obsession with coffee just like you. I'll take tea and you two can take coffee." She said.

I paused. "Does Bella have to be there?"

"Yes, I don't like the idea of you two hating on each other."

I frowned. "Why would she hate me? She obsessed over me and suddenly she hates me."

Alice stuttered, "Well, its beca-because she, uh, she just dislikes your…you know."

"No, I don't know, Alice why does she hate me?" I insisted.

"I, Arnold Slazenger, bye see you at star bucks here in L.A.!" She shouted before hanging up. I held the phone to my ear for like 2 minutes before putting it down.

I smiled at how Alice hadn't changed.

"EDWARD, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE AND SIGN SOME AUTOGRAPHS!"

I jogged over. "I'm going!"

After a heavy session of signing, photography, and flashing lights I managed to sneak away. I sagged in my seat as I stopped at a red light. I was glad that I was secretive in my escape; I couldn't handle a single scratch on my beautiful Volvo.

Oh, no, I wouldn't be able to handle it. This car was my everything. I couldn't handle an inch of hurt against it. I took off to my hotel ready to pack a couple of changes before heading off.

I was in Arizona, (**A/N CURSE THE IMMIGRATION LAW!**). I shifted back into my car.

"Edward we have a photo session in-"I cut off Jessica.

"I have to go to L.A." I cut her off.

"Edward the photo session is import-"

"I don't really care," I countered. "I want to go wish my mom a proper happy birthday. I had to skip Christmas to make that MTV segment; I had to skip Thanksgiving to perform in the Today show. Please leave me alone to enjoy my family. I don't care if you want me to, but I'd appreciate to be left _alone."_

"Edward this photo shoot-"She persisted.

I scoffed and hung up. I could take some minutes off fame couldn't I?

I narrowed my eyes as my phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me of a text.

**~Edward,  
This is a photo shoot for the Rolling Stones cover! Don't do this now.  
~Jessica**

I blinked, shocked. This was a once-in-a-life opportunity. I pulled over. I kept my eyes off the temptation knowing how badly I would piss off Alice and my parents if I ditched them.

**~Jessica,  
Can't we reschedule?  
~Edward Cullen**

I eagerly waited her answer. I was chosen for the Rolling Stones!

**~Edward,  
I'm sorry I can't. The editors told me the other artist walked out on them for a birthday and they need you there today.  
~Jessica**

I grabbed a fist full of my hair. Oh, no what to do? I thought about this carefully it wasn't like I just took off for the photo shoot.

I bit down on my lip and decided. I would go to the photo shoot. I glared at the cell phone. I was fortune's fool, as Romeo put it.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Mom, I'm sorry, they called and I can't make it." I begged her to understand.

"It's okay sweetie. You go ahead and pick what's best for you." She hung up.

I didn't miss the double meaning in her words. I headed back to the hotel and put my clothes back away. The next morning I headed off to the company. The set up for my photo shoot had to be simple, with a black background and a bed covered with silver sheets.

You could see the top of a girl's head peeking over the fake window as I strummed my guitar.

I later found out that I was Bella Swan's replacement. She had been meaning to get around but that she had to leave to attend an important occasion and walked out.

Bella Swan had the nerve to pick the birthday of a stranger over this magazine. I couldn't do that for my own mother or best friend.

**A/N**

**In case you misunderstood, Edward is from Los Angeles and Bella is from Forks. They both come from pretty different worlds, like I'll explain later. **

**Thanks for reading I'd love some reviews!**

**=J ~it is the east, and Juliet is the sun. **

**P.S.**

**I am going through a major love for Jane Eyre right now. If you'd like to message me about the book I'm really up to it! :))**


	7. Bon Jovi

**Paparazzi**

Save you from yourself before you start to deal with everyone else  
You should've kept it to yourself now we're looking to fight  
This isn't alright  
Alright you better hold your scriptive tongue  
If you ever plan to use those words again  
The future doesn't make much sense

~Crowded Room-The Academy Is…

**BPOV:**

Edward seemed to be more of a jackass than I thought. I looked down at the Rolling Stones magazine, and studied his crooked grin. He seemed happy to be where he was.

Alice was really pissed. I personally felt a bit guilty. I had walked out on the Rolling Stones magazine because Alice wanted to see her old friend, and that seemed more important to her. So I followed her, it was time I met my best friend's close friends almost family anyways.

I set this high standard for Edward to follow.

It turned out that they loved me a lot. I sighed, they thought I was plain hilarious. Esme had a heart attack when she saw what I was wearing.

I had flown in straight from a concert in Alaska so I was still wearing my concert clothes. It was a tight black leather leotard. I had on round black glasses as shades and straightened my hair out. I made a hair bow out of it.

Literally a hair bow, I tied my hair around so it had the shape of a bow on my head. I topped off my look with a metal chain around my neck and my leather gloves.

Esme however was a sweetheart and complimented my heels. She got used to my strange clothes and thought I was hilarious, as I said before.

_But then_ Carlisle got home. I thought his reaction was the best I ever had.

"Sweetie, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Alice came over and brought a friend!"

Carlisle entered the room. So picture this:

Alice is designing a dress on a cake using white frosting. Esme is stirring a pot of lobster with her right foot lifted off the floor as she leaned in.

I was in my black shades, tight leotard, 5-inch platform heels, and gloves and standing on the counter trying to reach for a can at the back of the top cabin.

I froze not sure how to make this less awkward. I understood that people had a hard time adapting to me and in the position I was, didn't make it any smoother.

He stared at us. He chuckled as he saw Alice. He smiled warmly and lovingly at Esme and then he saw me. His eyes widened.

They were huge, no joke! So there I am trying to make this less awkward.

"Good afternoon?"I asked.

"Do you sing Just Dance?" he asked seriously. I gulped.

"Yes sir," I responded. My voice shook.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" He exclaimed. He reached over and shook my hand eagerly. I chuckled. I liked him quickly.

He told me a bunch of gross hospital stories, but stopped midway of a tapeworm story when he saw me turn green.

"Sorry, I get carried away." He apologized. I nodded weakly.

"I understand." I responded trying to distract myself. "I get like that with music and my songs."

"So it's true you write you songs?"

"Yes, sir, 100% legit," I announced proudly. "Including Just Dance," I winked.

He chuckled. "It is incredibly catchy. I tend to go for old people music like Bon Jovi but that one caught me off guard I suppose."

I nodded eagerly. "Bon Jovi, oh I'm in love with Living on a Prayer!"

He choked on his glass of wine. "Really?" He asked.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE?" I exclaimed. "IT'S CLASSIC ROCK, NEED I SAY MORE?"

"Exactly," He agreed. So we began to gush over the singer. Esme and Alice wrinkled their nose, but agreed with an occasional song that popped up.

I spent a good 3 days at L.A. adapting like a fish in the ocean.

The phone rang on Sunday. Esme saw the caller and sighed.

"Hello?"

I heard a loud buss on the other side showing that they had shouted their announcement.

"Edward, sweetie, my birthday was 3 days ago. Alice and Bella visited but my own son forgot to ring?" Esme sounded terribly heavy in her voice. It seemed like there was this huge weight of disappointment on her shoulders.

Edward, answered her. She responded, "Yes, Edward-"

Edward interrupted her with something.

"Excuse me?"She asked incredulously. Carlisle had been close enough to hear his loud voice and let out an angry hiss. He pried the phone gently from Esme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you don't order your mother around like if she's a dog." He scolded. I felt a dripping of anger at whatever Edward said.

Edward answered and Carlisle frowned at what he said. "Edward you've changed."

I heard a protest on the other line as the phone was passed to Alice. Alice took on an angry tone with him.

I decided it was time for me to step in and cheer them up.

I got up on my feet and took on Edward's slight British accent and began to sing one of his songs as low as I could go.

**Who gives a fuck about an Oxford comma? I've seen those English dramas too! They're group! So if there's any other way to spell another way its fine by me!**

Esme giggled as I added little dance moves to the song. Carlisle was in full blown laughter.

"Bella, that's genius!"Carlisle exclaimed as I mussed my hair to match Edward's sex hair. Esme was laughing as hard as Carlisle now. I chuckled in the middle of a word.

We fell in laughter as Alice hung up with a small grin.

We were going to go into town to a Star bucks just to see Edward. He had promised to come over and visit. I felt a bit uncomfortable of seeing him.

Alice noted it and told me that everything would work out. But I could tell from her face she was also doubtful of Edward.

He didn't disappoint. He called back to cancel on us. So here I was outside my music company with the magazine in my hands. He had filled in for me.

Idiot.

I marched through the doors making sense of the long hallways decorated with large portraits. James had a thing for overdoing the decoration.

Once again, I repeat, idiot.

I let out a screech as I saw my image going up right next to Edward Cullen's portrait. His was decorated with a green background and a deep purple rim. He was walking in a leather jacket and wore converse. That was so hot.

I studied his Adonis features.

I turned awkwardly to my portrait. It was a deep blue and a green that matched Edward's. It was me in a deep gold dress with high silver stilettos.

I had been going through a phase where I stubbornly refused that gold and silver didn't match. So I mixed diamonds with pearls, silver with gold bangles, gold makeup and silver hoop earrings.

I looked so tiny next to Edward. He looked grand, beautiful, and _special._ I was so ordinary.

I remembered back to my mother's way of putting it.

"**Why do you bother?" She hovered over my bed and the smell of alcohol wasn't hard to detect. I had been writing down the song I wanted to sing against Brandy. **

**I was kind of glad she was talking to me. I was invisible to her. "What do you mean, why do I bother?" I asked. **

"**Why do you bother writing music? It's a waste of time. You'll probably end up like me: drunk, stuck with a weird kid, and alone." She let out a big sigh. "I always wanted to be a star too. But here I am." She took a drag of her cigarette. **

**I stared at her with tears in my eyes. "This is all I have." **

"**Than sooner or later, you'll have nothing." She started to walk away. **

"**Mom, is the glass half-empty or half-full?" I asked, I yanked the small cup of brandy from her fingers. **

"**It's half-empty." She stated.**

"**You want to know why?" I said. **

"**Because I drank half of it."**

"**Exactly," I responded. "Because you want to be who you are right now." I took a step forward and said the motto that never left me, "I'm going to make my own person, and I'm not YOU." **

I glared at my portrait. My mother was still down in Forks, getting customers to use her body, and buying alcohol.

I was this big hero down in Forks, this amazing small-town girl who made it far. It ashamed me to see that my hate to Brandy had landed me this job.

But I wouldn't change it for the world. I continued down the hallway.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan," Jackie called from the desk. I smiled at her.

"James called, could you tell him I'm here?" I asked politely. She nodded and began to dial his office. I waited careful to not dump my coffee on myself.

"He said he'll be right out. He wants to show you something?" Her statement made it clear she was as clueless as me about everything.

"Thanks, Jackie," I grinned. I turned to note the red waiting room. No one really hanged around there and I refused to be one of the few. I examined a sculpture in the corner for a bit before becoming bored.

I realized I still had the magazine in my purse so I set my coffee on the desk. I pulled it out and walked around the desk to the waste basket.

I looked down at the empty waste basket. I dropped it in with a simple separation of my thumb and pointing finger.

"I could sign it and its value sky-rockets; no need to throw it."

I jumped a mile at the sound of _his_ voice. He leaned against the counter studying me. I could hear my heart pound.

I wanted to muster the dignity to get furious at his disdain towards me. I felt my fingers twitch to reach up and either a) slap him or b) run my fingers through his messy locks.

I was hoping for option a.

"I don't need the money." I muttered.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but then again I'm sure you know more about me than I do." he smirked. There it was. The anger I had been wanting finally came. I was happy to feel its power course through me.

"No, I didn't know how much of a jack ass you are." I smiled innocently. "I'm Bella Swan, the girl who thought you were a musical god. I have all of your C.D.'s and know all your songs by heart. I've never been to one of your concerts, I was too poor."

He tilted his head to the side, his mouth set in a firm line."You don't know me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I just said that."

He walked around me and his eyes trailed over my body like a hot sun ray. "I think you do not understand what I said. You've never talked to me but I'm sure you think you know me."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice said you didn't like me." He leaned in to put his head right above my shoulder. "Why?"

I felt the urgency to throw him over my shoulder like they do in the movies. But I didn't have the skill or strength.

"Edward, you should not be such a hypocrite. You hate me too. I'm the enemy, remember?" I turned my head so my lips lingered over his earlobe. It was surprisingly hard not to touch his skin.

"Don't push me. You already rub me the wrong way." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Bella, you're simply a newbie with more sass than a person can stand."

My mouth fell open with a pop. Oh, no he did not! "You're a celebrity who thinks so much of himself his ego takes up all the room in a room! THAT'S WHY NO ONE CAN STAND TO BE NEXT TO YOU!"

He glared at me as I stood on my toes to look him in the eye. "Really, at least I don't stalk PEOPLE!"

I hissed. "I DIDN'T STALK YOU! I SIMPLY THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY MEANT WHAT YOU WROTE IN YOUR SONGS!" I felt myself grow tiny. "But I was wrong. You're just like everybody else."

He put his hands on the edges of the table next to me."Bella, you should get to know me. I might be the bad guy sometimes, but you don't get where I'm coming from."

I looked down to my pumps. "Stop lying to me. It feels like you were just this big liar from the beginning."

"Edward, Bella, my top money makers!" James called out happily.

"James," Edward called out retrieving himself off me. They hugged in a brotherly manner but I didn't miss Edward's stiffness toward him.

I couldn't blame him. I was pretty sure James would sell me off for a reasonable amount of money.

"Bella, oh sweet, sweet, Bella," He called out. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"James, so long," I responded. I pulled off my leather gloves. He noted them.

"Why do you always wear gloves," he asked. I shrugged.

"I like them," I lied brightly. Edward noted my awkward expression. I resented his ability to easily read me.

A phone rang and James pulled his out, and started chatting. He gestured for us to follow him. James took off walking briskly to the back of the building. We followed.

"Why do you always wear gloves?" Edward asked. I felt the same anger rise.

"What do you care?" I shrugged.

"It's weird. You're weird." He simply replied.

I sighed at his tone. I already felt like in high school."I don't like to touch things anymore. It creeps me out. I feel weird about it."

He noted my uncomfortable tone. "When did that start?"

I stared off trying to remember when. "It started halfway through an interview. I was shaking this man's hand and I felt disgusted."

He nodded. "Was it a fan?"

I grimaced. "What is that supposed to mean? It was the guy interviewing me. I respect only my fans, not the reporters. I love my fans. Without them, how am I famous? I'm grateful for them. Who am I without their support?"

He looked off into distance as we turned a corner. "I suppose so."

"Here we are!" James announced as we entered an old conference room. An old lady sat down on a leather seat, looking like evil mermaid chick from The Little Mermaid.

There was a large poster sitting on a stand next to her. It was a perfume linked to cologne. I could see where this was going.

"Edward, Bella, as the two newest, hottest artists, _Rose Bud _has asked to have you two to sponsor it!" He clapped eagerly. "Isn't that great?"

We met eyes. "Do we have to have a photo shoot?" Edward drawled.

"Yeah," James gushed. "It's going to be great."

Evil Mermaid chick called out in a surprisingly commercial-like voice," You would have to do this in tomorrow. Jacob Black will be flying in tomorrow to join you. James insisted we launch it as soon as get your photos done."

"Why does Black have to be in it?" Edward hissed.

James shrugged. "Girls dig him."

I frowned up at Edward. "What do you have against _him?"_

He ignored me. "Can't you take him out?" He asked James.

"I already signed the contracts!" He announced, pleased.

I frowned. "I hate Edward, and I have to have a photo session with him! Oh, sunshine, lollipops," I muttered.

Edward glared. "Right back at you, doll face," He sneered.

James glowered at us. "I own you two. Get over it and take a couple of snap shots, that's it."

We glowered back at him. "Whatever," we chorused together.

We looked up and met eyes. No one would back down. We were apparently both the innocent ones.

**Thank you for reading, and I'd really love a review. Just a quick comment to inspire me, I'm having a bit of a writer's block with Whose that Girl? So if you could read that and leave me some advice it would be great. Thank you again. =)**


	8. On the Wing

**Paparazzi**

I am floating away lost in a silent ballet  
I'm dreaming you're out of the blue and I am right beside you  
Awake to take in the view  
Late nights and early parades  
Still photos and noisy parades  
~On the Wing, Owl City

**EPOV:**

I looked around the room feeling insanely pissed off. I hate that Jacob guy. He had hit on Rose. He got her going that he was in love at first sight. And then was seen in entering a hotel room later on in the night with another girl.

I grimaced. I hated to admit that Bella wasn't fake. She was incredibly beautiful and had a little glow to her details. Her brown eyes glowed, her skin glowed, and even her hair had an intense shine to her hair.

I smiled at how disgruntled she looked as she threw away my magazine. It looked like she had been throwing away a diaper. I frowned; I still didn't understand how she could blow off the photo session for my mother's birthday.

I heard a big commotion at the door as Jacob entered the room. He, of course, had insisted on having a personal assistant 24/7. He took off his jacket and sent me a smirk. The make-up artist ran over.

"Jacob Black," she ran her fingers down the twist of his muscles, "right this way."

She had been hitting on me earlier, but I wasn't in the mood. Jacob smiled widely and winked. "I'll go anywhere you want me to."

I grimaced, disgusted as they walked off already touching each other. They entered the room. I heard a low click as someone closed the door.

James walked over to me.

"Is he here?" he asked. I nodded.

"How about Bella?" he continued. I shook my head. He flipped open his phone and we heard a loud thud followed by a grunt in the dressing room.

James chuckled, "What a quick fellow. I'm surprised that isn't you."

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't that easy was I? "Whatever," I shrugged.

He was talking quickly into the phone. He snapped it shut with a small smile. "She's here."

Miss Penelope walked through the room. She had a distinctive air to her being that was intimidating. She wore a black suit pants, a white button shirt, and a gray vest. She had an attractive air too. But she was around 40.

"I'm here," A quiet voice rang behind me. I jumped. Bella flashed me a cocky smile at my reaction, "Nice to see you too Edward. "

"Hello, stalker, "I smiled.

She grimaced but turned back to James. "So where's the big hot shot player you brought besides Edward?"

I frowned. Did I really have a ladies' man problem?

"He's-"James was interrupted as the door flew open and Jacob slipped out perfectly dressed. By perfect, I mean you couldn't tell he had just been banging that girl.

"Hello, you must be Bella." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed. I heard a record scratch in my head.

WHAT? DID SHE BLUSH?

She met my eyes and quirked an eyebrow at how I stared. ''It's nice to meet you," She replied to him.

Miss Penelope came back. "Bella I need you to follow me over here, you too Mr. Cullen."

I trudged after them.

"Okay, so this is my plan. There will be three photos. Each one will benefit the main target. These photos will go to 3 different main distributors of our product. Jacob let's start with you."

Jacob nodded, eagerly. I rolled my eyes. What a loser…

"I think we should put Edward staring off into distance here." She gestured off to the side. "You'll be on your knees looking off opposite of them."

I nodded.

"Jacob you will be over here." She pointed to a spot far left from where I was to stand. "And you're going to be looking up at this tree."

She grabbed Bella by the arm. "Bella sweetheart, you'll sit on the tree looking down to Jacob."

Bella nodded. Today she was wearing a zebra striped leotard, white shades, and black boots.

"We'll be seeing you all tomorrow morning. The set will be ready soon enough." She smiled eagerly and marched off.

We stood there awkwardly not sure what to say or do then. Bella walked across the blank set and each click of her boots echoed in the air.

"Bella, "I called out, elbowing Jacob in the ribs hard. He had been about to walk over to her.

She paused. "Hm?"

"Let's get some coffee." I smiled putting my hand around the center point of her back. She raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor," I whispered.

"I don't trust you, but I can make this exception." She chuckled letting me lead her off.

**Please review! I would really appreciate that!**


	9. Speechless

Paparazzi

You left me speechless, so speechless  
I can't believe how you slurred at me  
with your half wide broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
All my bubble dreams, bubble dreams  
I can't believe how you looked at me  
~Speechless, Lady Gaga

**BPOV:**

So I was a bit wrong. Edward _could_ be a nice person, but he really knew how to mess it all up. We walked a couple of blocks to this tiny, reserved coffee shop. We talked about how fame treated us and how we saw fame. We saw it pretty differently.

"Fame is the coolest thing ever. Fame gets us anything." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes as I sipped on my coffee.

"Edward, fame is complicated. We have to sacrifice ourselves repeatedly to satisfy the public. We have to keep everyone entertained from the way we act and the way we perform." I huffed, thinking about little time I got to spend to make _any_ real friends beside Alice.

Edward pursed his lips and looked over my shoulder, deep in thought. "That is true. But that is our true work. That is our guarantee to all this." He gestured his designer clothes. I frowned.

"Edward, were you always so vain? Being famous gives us the chance to really make an impact on people's lives. We can change people. We can leave an amazing impact on history!" I whispered.

He laughed. "Were _you_ always so dramatic?"

I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

He smiled looking over my clothing. "Is that why you dress the way you do?"

"What do you mean?" I stated stiffly. I had to be on constant defense about my clothing; no one seemed to truly understand their concept.

"Do you dress the way you do to satisfy the crowd?" He repeated.

"No," I replied. I hadn't even explained once what I wore to him so I mussed some patience in what I was going to say. "Edward," I strangely enjoyed saying his name, "I wear it to express myself. I like to use my body as a form of art. I guess, it's like I sculpt things on myself."

He frowned. "It seems like you're just trying to call attention."

My eyes went wide. "How dare you say it just like that?"

He shrugged. "It's true. Why don't you just wear normal clothes?"

I stood up, defiantly. "I have as much to express myself through my clothing, as you have a right to express yourself with your converse and leather jackets!"

He cocked an eyebrow at my anger. "I'm not gaga for your look and quite frankly I don't think people enjoy studying your weird clothes. It kind of hurts to look at it."

I felt my mouth fall open. How could he? The tears built up in my eyes. He saw. "Bella I was just kidding! I was just kidding, don't take it to heart!"

I shook my head feeling the tears cascade. "Edward my mom was a drunk. She drank herself useless and only functioned to prostitute herself then get wasted. She spent her years making me feel like shit in my teenage hood. She would love to call me a freak."

He stood up. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't-"he reached for my shoulder. I jerked backwards from his touch. He looked to dirty. I reached for the gloves and put them on. He took a step back remembering my disgust to people's touch.

"Please," He said.

I shook my head. I marched out and ran straight into someone. "Are you okay?"

I didn't bother looking up at the husky voice. His strong arms held me up against him. It was Jacob Black. I shook my head at his question.

"Come on, let me take you home." He murmured condolingly. I nodded weakly.

"What hotel are you staying in?" He asked as he helped me into his car. I whispered the name at him.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled in to the front part of the hotel. It had been a quiet drive in.

"Edward, Edward," I let out a sob. "Edward said I was demanding attention with the way I dressed."

Jacob sighed. "Edward is an idiot. You have the right to express yourself with your clothes." He sent me a tiny smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "There we go, we don't want sad, radical girls now, do we?" He smiled, widely now.

I shook my head. We stepped out of the car. He walked me to the lobby. He paused next to the elevators. "Bella how would you like to go out sometime?"

I blushed at his request. "I would like it."

He smiled. "How about we go for breakfast tomorrow, right before the photo session?" He asked. I did a take at the word breakfast. That was a new one.

I liked new things.

"Sure, around what time?"The elevator dinged open.

"I'll come here at eight to pick you up." He gestured to the elevator. "You don't worry your eccentric being over where though."

I nodded with a smile. "Jacob thanks for helping me out today."

He smirked. "Anytime," He reached for my hand. I carefully dodged it, not quite ready for physical contact.

"Bye, bye" I smiled.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'd really love for you to notice some things. Bella has this thing where touching certain people really grosses her out. But she makes these weird exceptions, like for her fans. **

**Also notice that Bella didn't wear her gloves the whole time she was with Edward, till he made those rude comments. Bella didn't touch Jacob a single time.  
I took my inspiration for the fame opinions and clothes opinions from Lady Gaga herself!**

**!Please Review! **


	10. The Phrase that Pays

Paparazzi

Hold your head high heavy hearts  
So take your chance to make it big  
Because it's the last you'll ever get  
We'll take it , when will we make it?  
Make plans to break plans  
And I've been planning something big!

~The Phrase that Pays, The Academy Is…

**EPOV:**

I paced anxiously around the room. "Edward, do you mind sitting down already? I need to get you ready for this photo session already okay!" The make-up artist (whom had sex with Jacob) hissed. I considered ignoring her.

"Edward sit," James called from across the room. He had his phone up against his ear. He was trying to get in touch with Bella and Jacob. I hoped that he would reach them both in separate places, with a lot of space in between each other.

I felt so guilty from my harsh teasing of last night. That just ruined everything. We had been sort of clicking even as we argued. I like to see her talk and the way she said my name. I felt a bit dirty as I thought about the way she said my name; the way her lips moved and how I could totally imagine her moaning my name.

The doors burst open and Bella walked in horse riding on Jacob's back. She was laughing loudly as he stared up at her. My blood boiled at his hypocrisy.

The make-up artist dropped the black button shirt she had been handing me as she took in what she saw. I picked it up and brushed off the lint. Whatever, I totally shouldn't care about Bella anyways. She wasn't someone important to me.

_It wouldn't be fair if you didn't at least didn't try to warn her, _my logic fought back. I sighed that was fair.

But then, Miss Penelope walked in. "The set is ready. You two," She pointed to Jacob and Bella, "Get dressed quick. Edward come here and let's get your lighting right."

Bella looked up at me when she heard my name. I met her eyes warily. _I'm really sorry,_ I mouthed. She flashed me a small smile. _I know, it's okay,_ she mouthed back as Jacob led them to the broken make-up girl who had falling tears.

I remembered how Rosalie felt. "Hey," I pulled her towards me a bit. She sniffed and as soon as I pulled my arms around her, she broke down.

"That is so mean," She whispered looking back to Bella and Jacob. Jacob was pointedly avoiding looking towards us by playing with Bella's hair. Bella met my eyes, confused.

I gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry about him-I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Tanya," She sniffed. I nodded.

"He's a big man-whore Tanya. He's not worth the time. But," I took a breath ready to preach. "You should really be careful about who you sleep with and how you try finding Prince Charming."

She looked up at me. She was only 18-21 I thought. "But no guy notices me if I don't throw myself at him." She sobbed.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. She was reminding me of Alice and her leg sadness. "Tanya, when you find the right guy, he'll look you in the eye, not how you throw yourself at him. And he will know that you're the one. If you distract men from taking you seriously then they never really will." I murmured.

She sniffed and looked over my shoulder. "I'm sorry Miss Penelope, I was-"

I stood up straight realizing I had been listened in on.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. You go on and take Mr. Cullen's advice." She smiled.

I awkwardly smiled back.

"Mr. Cullen I believe I have just brainstormed the perfect set for you."She gushed pushing me to the set. It was this dark room. There was spray-painted black grass and a white board in the background. There was this large, knurly twisted tree with a real solid branch sticking out in an angle.

I saw this gray rock on the left of the tree. I pursed my lips. "I'm supposing this will be my seat."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, if it were up to me that slut of Mr. Black wouldn't have a quarter of spotlight but it's in my contract to make you all look good."

I snorted. "He's such an idiot."

"Thanks for that Cullen, I find you lovely too." Jacob called out as he walked in. He was shirtless wearing only black jeans. Bella was wearing this tight blue dress. It fell out in what seemed like shark fins to the side of her thighs. Her breasts were slightly uncovered by the sharp v-neck.

Jacob began arguing with Miss Penelope over what he insisted was just showing off his hot abs. Bella strutted over to me doing singing,

"Ra-ra-ah-ah-rama-rama"

She took tiny steps with her sliver strapped heels. I smiled widely. "What do you think?"

I grabbed her hand allowing her to spin. It went well with her soft curves and complexion. "It strangely brings out a lovely side of you I find myself admiring."

She blushed.

"I really was kidding Bella. It was rude of me though, and I'm really sorry. I can spend all eternity apologizing if you want." I begged. She laughed.

"Edward I'm not famous enough to have a stalker. I have another year to wait for that." She winked. I looked over her shoulder to Jacob.

"Bella, Jacob isn't to be trusted." I muttered.

"Walk, walk, fashion baby," She sang twisting her hands in monster claws. "Why would you say that?"

I sighed. "He's a player Bella. He isn't going to take you seriously."

She paused in her dance to look at me. "My heart is under lock and key till further notice thank you very much."

"Bella," I groaned, "take me seriously here."

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Jacob's "YES! I WIN!"

"Come on, "Miss Penelope grumbled, "let's get this over with." We stepped over. Bella was helped up into the tree and accommodated in an angle that showed off her dress and added a glow to her face.

I sat down on the rock and watched them flutter the fans so we all had the slightest breeze to our hair. Bella's blew across her face gently. Jacob leaned against the tree and smirked at the camera instead of looking at Bella, like he was supposed to.

Despite myself, I did what I wasn't supposed to too.

I turned to look at Bella. I admired how her strands flew gently threw her face and how she looked to Jacob with an admiring shine. That made me _angry_. No, angry didn't cut it. It was this bitterness this urgency to throw him across the room and beat him beyond recognition.

That was the first time I felt like that. I had always had an urgency to beat up Jacob, so I dropped the question from my head.

"The three of you follow me now," Penelope led us out to the parking lot. She gave Bella this huge child-like crown to put on (Like Lady Gaga's from Bad Romance). She put me to stand on the new Doge Challenger's hood. I had on some loose blue jeans and a white button shirt with a black vest. I had on my black vans.

"Bella, come over here!" Miss Penelope called out. Bella walked over and I felt my jaw drop. She had changed into a black button dress that revealed a black bra towards the top. She had a belt tied across her waist and some diamond studded gloves. She had on pale pink lipstick and dark eyeliner. Her hair was loose and a big black flower pinned to the side of her straight hair. She had on show toe heels. I stared at her legs as she walked over.

"Now what's on your mind?" She pouted as she posed for me.

I stuttered. "I really love it."

She smiled at me. She bent over the cover of the Challenger and stared up at me. The camera started clicking away as I kneeled to get real close to her. Jacob was just off in front of the car looking into the camera oblivious to us.

I chuckled as Bella made the _roar_ face at the camera (like when you snarl and bring up one foot). She laughed with me. She let herself lean all the way back on the hood while standing.

"Edward who would've known, you could understand my sense of humor?" She giggled looking up at me. I sighed.

"I have a broad taste," I shrugged. She laughed, slapping me playfully on my arm. She sat up shaking out her hair, but her big black pinned flower stayed on.

"CUT!" I jumped realizing we had still been photographed. Bella made me forget about that. Weird.

**A/N**

**OMG! I love this chapter. It let me make Edward a sweet heart. So I finally, for the first time, have a plot line. So this will make the updates quicker. Hopefully my mom won't follow her promise to cut my internet. **

**:P**

**Please review! THANK YOU!**


	11. Rock that Body

Paparazzi

Let me see your body rock  
Shake it from the bottom to top  
Freak to what the D.J. pop  
We were the one's to make it hot  
Electric shot, energy like a million watts

~Rock that Body, Black-Eyed Peas

EPOV:

I wish I had her. I watched as she twisted playfully in his arms. My insides twisted with regret and bitterness. I bit down on my lip. I took out my car keys and ran out of the studio. Bella was not mine for the taking. I wondered how many times her fans found them thinking that.

I wish I had her. I opened my apartment door and I could hear my T.V. blasting a song.

**Jesse is a friend  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine**

**And she's watching him with those eyes  
She's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms lately at night**

**You know that I wish I had Jesse's girl  
I wish I had Jesse's girl!  
Where can I find a woman like that?**

**I played along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot**

**Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
She's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms lately at night**

**You know that I wish I had Jesse's girl  
I wish I had Jesse's girl!  
Where can I find a woman like that?**

**Like Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a woman, a woman like that?**

**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lies**

**Isn't that the way love is supposed to be?**

**TELL ME!**

**Where can I find a woman like that?  
You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I want Jesse's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Jesse's girl  
I want I want Jesse's girl!**

I walked slowly into the living room ready to pounce on who had broken in.

"Don't bother, it's just me." Alice's voice rang out. Her face was a light shade of pink as she lowered the volume. "I was watching Glee. That was insanely hot! The way Finn sang his feelings to Rachel it was just so sweet." She sighed falling back on the couch.

"Alice," I begged, "how many times should I say sorry?"

"A million," She harrumphed, miffed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-"

Alice covered her ears. "OKAY THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH!"

I chuckled. "So am I forgiven?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't finished yet. Have you forgotten our tradition?"

I sighed.

When we were recently introduced, Alice caught me whistling at a pretty blonde. She refused to talk to me after that. I asked her that if I gave her a deep dark secret she would talk to me. She wrote on a piece of paper that it had to be real good, and not involve sex.

I told her that I had my first kiss when I was in sixth grade and I scratched the girl with my braces. She was in a full blown laughter fit. I never got her to get over that.

I sat next to her. "Alice I don't hate Bella anymore."

She scoffed. "That's it? Bella's impossible to not like."

I tugged on my hair. "Alice I, kind of, see Bella as something beyond my best friend."

**BPOV:**

The today I was going to have a photo shoot all by myself. I made a special outfit for this one. It was a black one piece suit that stopped just below my ass. It rumpled all around my face. I drew a pink star on one cheek (on my face lol) and put on yellow lipstick.

I traced my eyes with black eyeliner and slipped on strapped yellow heels.

I loved how Miss Penelope's expression never failed to go into a mini shock when she saw me. It was worth being different to see that.

I leaned against the rows of mirrors behind me as the cameras all went off. It was flash after flash.

"Jacob stop," I dodged another of his tried to reach for my shirt. We had just pop kissed for the first time in his car outside my hotel.

He frowned. "Bella you've done photo shoots of yourself half naked it's no big deal."

I scoffed. "I wasn't being touched in my photos. I don't like to be touched."

His eyes went open. "Are you one of those girls who have that twitch?"

I rolled my eyes at how he put it. "Yes, I am."

"Okay." He sat all the way back. "We won't touch beyond kissing." He shrugged. I bit down on my lip.

I thought he was different, at least a little bit.

"Bye Jacob," I murmured. He grabbed my arm. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Bella."He whispered with a grin.

I slipped into my lobby with my oversized shades on. I was still wearing the clothes from the photo shoot. The doorman smiled at me. I sent him a small wave.

"There's someone waiting in out auditorium for you ma'm."He informed me. I frowned.

"Who?"

He winked, "Your man of course."

I frowned, my man?

I paced quickly to the auditorium. My hotel was always holding celebrities so it decided to add an auditorium so they could practice while there. I walked on not sure how Jacob got there before I did.

I walked down the aisle slowly. It was almost impossible to see with the darkness. "Bella, take a seat."

Alice's voice rang out through some speaker invisible to me.

"OKAY!" I called out. I sat down in the middle of a row.

"Edward and I finally got over our friend feud. He wrote this song and I would love for you to hear it with me."

I chuckled; she was so random. "OKAY!"

"Three, two, one" The drums began the beat. I nodded my head to the beat as Edward walked on the stage singing.

**Hello I love you; won't you tell me your name?  
Hello I love you, let me jump in your game. **

**Hello I love you; won't you tell me your name?  
Hello I love you, let me jump in your game. **

**She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets**

**Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels sigh?**

**Hello I love you; won't you tell me your name?  
Hello I love you, let me jump in your game. **

**Hello I love you; won't you tell me your name?  
Hello I love you, let me jump in your game. **

**Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
like a dog that begs for something sweet**

**Do you hope to see her, fool?  
Do you plan to pluck this dusty jewel?**

**Hello, hello, hello!  
I want you I need my baby  
Hello, hello**

Edward jumped around on the stage. I felt my legs fall slightly apart. As wrong as it was, I was so turned on by his little dirty act. Oh, oh, oh…

"What'd you think?" He called out jogging over to me.

"It was great but I was slightly distracted by Bella's expressions." Alice's voice rang out next to me. I jumped a mile. When did she get here?

"I uh…" I paused still a little bit heated by Edward's sweat and how his shirt emphasized his muscles. He leaned casually against the row of seat, right in front of me.

I couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" He asked. I felt a deep urge to sigh.

"I'm fine. That was good." I forced a smile. I was still trying to breathe in through my nose, out through my mouth.

"Bella," Alice smiled at me with a little knowing edge. I hated it when she wore that _You can't hide anything from me_ expression.

I shook a bit as I stood up. Edward caught me, leaning me into his body. Why didn't _anything_ make this easier on me?

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm tired from my photo shoot. I'm going to get some shut eye."

Alice groaned. "But Bella we were going to go hit some clubs and celebrate our renewed friendship."

I chuckled. "Alice I hate being in clubs. I can't stand being touched."

Alice smiled widely. She stared pointedly at my arms. I realized Edward was still holding me. I looked up at him and saw him blush. That made me grin.

"There are always exceptions to the rule."

**A/N**

**Edward is so cute here. I know this was real cheesy but I had to cut tension! **

**Please review :D **


	12. Kiss N Tell

Paparazzi

Whoa you've got a secret  
Whoa you couldn't keep it  
Whoa somebody leaped in and now some shit is about to go down  
I never thought that you would be the one  
acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't kiss and tell

~Kiss N' Tell, Ke$ha

BPOV:

I jumped a mile as I heard a loud clash of plates in the kitchen. Where was Jacob? He asked me to meet him up for a snack at this _proper_ little French restaurant. I had been hit by a lot of song ideas lately and now all I could think about was writing them.

I jumped for a napkin and asked the waiter for a pen. _I love that lavender blonde the way she moves the way she walks. I touch myself can't get enough. And in the silence of the night through all the tears, through the lies, I touch myself and it's alright. _

It seemed like a bit of a lesbian song but I enjoyed the idea of making a music video through the eyes of a man. I looked around the restaurant again. Where the heck was Jacob?

I heard another clash followed by angry yelling. I got up bored enough to go offer some help.

"SIR YOU AND YOUR LADY NEED TO STEP OUT!" I heard the chef yell. I looked around the kitchen as I slowly walked into the cooking room. "Thank you." The French chef called out as the doors opened and closed to the exit of a couple. I noticed they were both without certain pieces of clothing.

I frowned. Weird.

After sitting there for another half hour I shrugged and called Alice. I decided I wouldn't let my afternoon go to waste and let her join me for a fancy snack. I ordered a little crumbled apple pie with a fancy whip topping. I ordered a milkshake with it. I had to repeat myself to the waiter. Apparently they never heard of it.

But since their policy was to get any food item I asked for, they promised to google it. I laughed at how everyone seemed to _google it. _

I heard a little ding as Alice walked over to my table. Edward was with her. I took a deep breath ready to deal with this without showing his reaction from me. I didn't need him using it as a weapon.

"Hi," She waved as she made her way over in a petite yellow sun dress and strappy sandals. I wore a twisting blue dress with high gold heels and of course my gold gloves. Edward smiled at me as he sat down.

He was wearing a white button shirt with a black under shirt. I noted his high top converse.

"Cool shoes," I complimented. He smiled in return.

"So why here?" Alice asked as the waitress took Edward's order. She was very flustered and seemed to barely be able to speak. I preferred that than the overconfident flirt attending the table across from us.

I twisted uncomfortably in my seat. "Well Jacob said to meet him here but he never showed up. I decided not to let my afternoon go to waste. I was going to ask you to go shopping with me but I don't think Edward would enjoy that." I sent him a grin.

Edward shrugged. "I don't mind the trip to the mall."

Alice and I met eyes. We burst out laughing. He frowned. "What?"'

I giggled. "Edward where do you think I shop for my clothes, Weird 101? I go to this boutique to buy cloths and sewing supplies to make my clothes!"

Alice giggled taking some of my pie from me. "Silly Edward-kins."

He choked on his strawberry shortcake. "You make them! That's amazing!"  
I blushed. "Thank you."

Alice did that _I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Want-Me-To-Know-Grin. _I glared at her as she continued to grin like that.

Edward moaned. I jumped at the sound as a dirty image came to mind. I turned to meet his eyes but he was staring at his cake. "This is _so_ good."

I felt my whole body turn pink with embarrassment at my thoughts and at how much I wanted him. Bad Bella, I scolded myself. Bad Bella I thought weakly as he licked his lips.

Alice launched into a chat about her new designs for clothes for herself as I snuck glances of Edward. He was insanely attractive and I couldn't help but wonder what had made him such a favorite of God for him to be so perfect. I loved his straight nose, his full shaped lips, the line of his cheek bones, and his high forehead. I loved how tall he was and his good physique.

He was perfection over all. I sighed.

"Bella, I'd appreciate you listen to me when I talk," Alice scolded me. I jumped a mile turning away from Edward.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I started daydreaming." I apologized.

She smirked. "I wonder what you were daydreaming about or whom…?"

I blushed red as Edward watched our strange exchanges curiously. "I never understand what you're talking about." He sighed.

I smiled at him. "Please don't try to."

Alice laughed. There was a large amount of hysteria as we heard loud commentaries and questions rush in with a couple who had their back to me.

"Jacob, aren't you dating Bella?"

"Jacob, why her?"

"Jacob, don't you feel embarrassed at being caught?"

"Jacob, what's your favorite position in bed?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. The bastard had been cheating on me! I stood up furious and marched over to them. The paparazzi gasped as did Jacob and the red head next to him.

"Bella, how do you feel about his cheating?"

"Bella, did you not satisfy him?"

I ignored them. "Jacob I want to talk to you in private _now."_

He sighed. "Bella, come on, it's no big deal. One time," he shrugged. I could smell alcohol on him.

"Jacob, are you drunk?"I demanded.

He hiccupped. "That's the only way I would sleep with her and the fact that you wouldn't do me."

The red head gasped at his insult towards her and marched off. Jacob snorted.

"Edward," a reporter spotted him, "are you Bella's back up?"

I gasped at the insult. I grabbed Alice and Edward's hands and we went off on a full sprint down to his car. Edward revved up and we took off out of the restaurant.

I was in the backseat and Alice was next to him in the front. I leaned all the way across so that I was strewn across the seats. I felt so betrayed and sad.

"Bella, sweetie," I heard Alice voice call to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispered. Edward was still driving quick and acutely.

I smiled at her question. We had gone off one day about how people shouldn't ask if we were okay when it was clear we weren't. We promised to always ask if we would be okay.

"I'm going to be okay soon Alice," I smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Edward thanks," She unclipped her seat belt and I sat up to see where we were. Alice had just flown in from her parents a couple days ago and didn't find booking in my hotel. She wanted to stay somewhere new so she stayed at a recently built hotel.

"Bella, do you want me to take you to your hotel or somewhere else?" he asked me quietly. I carefully stepped out of the car and into the front seat.

"Take me to the hotel please," I responded leaning into the leather seat. I loved how his car smelled. It was leather, smell of new car, and a hint of his cologne.

"You were right. Jacob was bad news." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't change your mind before all this." He said. His face was firm and disgust was clear on his features.

"It's okay. It was my entire fault." I sighed.

He gave a sharp turn making me lean on him. His car was so small there wasn't any room for an arm rest between us. He looked down at me as he stopped at a red light.

I was about to get off of him when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't explain the perfection of being there. The fact that maybe I had been in the wrong place my whole life and in that moment I was where I was supposed to be stunned me. I never felt anything like it before. It blew me away.

He took off again and I snuggled deeper into him. He felt cool from the outside heat, and it just felt so _nice_ to be there.

He pulled over in front of my hotel some minutes later. "Bella I am sorry about what happened."

I nodded. He pulled the sheet of hair that gave me coverage as I leaned into him. "Please know that you're worth a thousand times more than him."

"I thought we were all equal," I joked lamely.

He smiled. "You're better Bella. You're better than any girl I know."

I leaned away from him looking him in the eye to see if he jested. He wasn't. The mood was electrical as sparks flew between us. I took in a deep breath breaking the connection.

"Your mom is way cooler" I smiled leaving his car.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading. Please review! =S **


	13. Parents

Paparazzi

EPOV:

"I thought we were all equal," she smiled weakly in my arms. I loved the completed form between us. It was like regaining sight or realizing you've found something you never realized you didn't have.

"You're better Bella. You're better than any girl I know."I replied looking deep into her eyes. She leaned away incredulity in her features. She couldn't believe what I said.

A light grew in her eyes and I knew that she believed me then. She believed me.

She looked down with a faint blush. Her eye lashes brushed against her cheeks. She watched me from under them and replied, "Your mom is way cooler."

And with that she stepped out and clicked off in her high heels to the hotel doors. She paused and turned back to see me staring. She smiled and waved. I grinned in response. She blushed and walked inside.

I cruised around town just thinking about everything I had done with my life. I remembered what Bella said about fame giving us the huge chance to make a difference in someone's life.

She had been so passionate about that I took passion for drama. What a fool, I thought.

I parked outside of my parents' house. I didn't even realize I had been driving there until I turned on Orchid Street and parked right in my usual garage spot.

I wanted to make things right. I had torn down my past with my present and was promising to fix all of that with my future.

I took a deep breath as I walked in with a couple of knocks on the front door. I heard some rushes in the kitchen and out came my mother flustered and with messy hair. When my father walked in pulling his pants up I almost retched.

"Oh, gross, come on!" I complained. Esme gasped. Carlisle simply chuckled.

"I'm sorry son you caught me and your mother in the middle of sexual interaction. It is perfectly natural of course." He explained.

I gave a light groan. I covered my ears, "La, la, la I can't hear you."

Esme was a bright red as she shoved her elbow in Carlisle's stomach. He simply walked over and gave me a light pat on the stomach. "How do you think you came into this world? That I found you?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping so."

Esme laughed and kissed my cheek. "Oh, sweetie, I just finished making your favorite strawberry shortcake. Do you want some?" She asked tugging on my hand to the kitchen.

I hesitated. "Okay but I'm eating on the floor. God please forbid I ever sit at the kitchen table again."

"Oh, dear," Esme gasped as I finished the entire cake. She looked down at me on the floor. "You've grown so much and I suppose your appetite did too."

Carlisle grimaced. "That wasn't fair. I wanted some too and he got all of it."

Esme pouted at him. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just that….How could I have seen _that_ coming?"

They stared at me. I felt uncomfortable. "I was hungry big deal."

Carlisle glared at me. I looked back at him firmly till he blinked. "YOU LOSE!"I yelled out throwing my fist into the air. He huffed.

"What? I didn't know this was a staring match! I want a rematch!" He demanded. I pulled up my sleeves.

"You're on old man."

Carlisle gasped at the insult. "Old, how dare you call me old? I'm only 50! That's not old!" He huffed. We began the contest.

I won again. "Ha, ha, you're old!"

He glared. "Esme tell your son I am not old. He is simply still a child."

Esme giggled. "Sweetie, come on, we are old and that's just life."

"YOU LOSE!" I yelled out again throwing my finger in his face to emphasize the _you _part_._

He and Esme were still staring deep into each other eyes. Scared for my life I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"I am already born so you guys seriously gotta stop doing that." I squeaked as they _kept_ staring.

Esme laughed nervously. "It's not my fault your father's so good at-"

I covered my ears. "La, la, la I can't hear you. It was nice visiting you guys but I have to get going."

Esme sat down on Carlisle's lap. "Okay sweetie. Take care."

I retched a bit. Wow that is just _wrong_. I turned to the fridge. "I'm just going to take those left over brownies with me."

I snatched them and sprinted out of the house ignoring Carlisle's protests. I started my car and took off. As short as the visit had been I was glad I went.

It showed that despite my stupid actions were still close in some form. I liked it even more because Bella had been the one to take me to them. Oh, Bella.

I still felt a bit pride-wounded from her plain reaction of my performance yesterday. What did she call it? Oh right, she called it "good." Just that, good.

I parked my car outside my hotel. Now what? Was I seriously going to go upstairs and have dirty dreams about Bella? Again? I looked down at my hardening third leg…

I supposed I will.


	14. Mercy

Paparazzi  
  
I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My morals have got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games  
I don't know what this is  
but you got me good like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
but you got me under your spell

~Mercy, Buffy

**EPOV:**

My eyes flew open as I came into my pants. This dream had been especially dirty. I moaned remembering.

_I was walking into my office. I was in a button shirt and jeans with a white doctor coat on top. I sat down to look for a patient's file. I heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in," I called out. _

_I heard the clicking of heels as the door was locked. _

"_Are you sure you want me to come?" I heard Bella's voice call to me. I looked up and groaned. She was wearing a suit but instead of a blouse she wore only a bra. _

_She walked over to me and put a leg up on my desk right in front me. She leaned in. _

"_I think I'm coming down with a fever doctor. I have a deep need to be touched. And I can't seem to keep my hand or my tongue to myself." She moaned as she put her hand on her knee and moved it close but not quite yet to her core. _

_I trembled as I reached forward slowly to trace the line of the waist line of her suit pants. "Well, I suppose a thorough inspection of your body might ease the urgency."_

_She nodded closing her eyes as I sat her down on my desk and stepped between her legs. She had such long legs. _

_I pulled off her jacket and unclipped her bra. She shifted closer to my pants and began to dry hump my bulged crotch area. She rubbed against it slowly and moaned at the feeling. _

_This was probably the best dry humping, well the only dry humping, that made me feel so good. It was sexy, dirty, and so erotic. _

_I pulled off her bra and licked her hardened nipples. I sucked on them and enjoyed the sensation they gave me. I reached for her pants as I licked. She stopped me._

"_No sir," She hopped off the table and I felt disappointment. She sat me down and I realized what was next. _

_She pulled off my pants and boxers. She looked me straight in the eye as she got on her knees and kissed the tip of it. _

_I moaned at the sensation. "DAMN!" I yelled out as she licked all over. "Oh, god," I gasped. _

_She moaned as if she enjoyed the taste. That made me so hot. She put in her mouth and pulled it all the way in managing to not choke. I felt the tip hit the back of her throat. I yelled out. _

_I put my hands in her hair and guided her rhythm. She was so hot. I made her go faster. "BELLA!" I yelled out. She moaned at my name as she suckled on my head. _

_She put it all the way into her mouth again. She went slowly and I felt her pause when it hit the back of her throat. I yelled out, "SHIT Bella I'm going to cum!" _

_She didn't pull it out though. I screamed out as she swallowed it. Oh God help me. _

_She smiled sat up. "I'm sorry Edward. It's just that I love your cock so much it makes me…" She moaned at the thought. I was still sensitive from coming._

I let out a deep sigh, happy with everything. Sure I had that nagging feeling that Bella was still not quite ready to even start to take a liking to me. I wanted to make her feel better with me.

I sighed and drew my hands around the back of my head. I felt a deep sense of bitterness at how horny I was. It was simpler to be horny as a girl. All they had to do was slip in a vibrator, what did us men have? We just had flesh lights and even then that seemed too…It was just too weird.

I turned around to see what time it was, it was 5 in the morning. Time for a cold shower, I thought angrily.

I got out shivering later on. I decided it was time to get to know Bella a bit more. It wasn't that long of a drive to Forks from L.A. it was just around 6 hours.

I walked knocked carelessly on her apartment door. I heard a loud moan from inside. It was Bella's. I felt myself shy from the door, not quite ready to catch Bella with someone else.

"I, um, just one minute." I heard her voice call out. I heard footsteps but I could see they were only of one person. Was the guy just laying there ready to wait for me to see them?

Bella opened the door with a flushed face and a bowl of Cheerios. She turned even redder when she saw me.

"Are you busy?" I asked. I was confused by her outfit. She was wearing underclothing. Just a black bra and I could tell she wore a black thong too. On top of it she wore a lace looking dress that hugged to her body. It would've looked like P.J.'s even were it not for her high heels that completed the lingerie look.

"Oh," She looked down realizing what she wore. She turned incredibly red. "I was…sleeping?"

I leaned against the door. She would've asked me to leave if someone else had been there. "Bella, are you alone here? Or would you like me to leave if someone else is here that you're attending to?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking confused, "Someone else? There's no one else here, and no. Don't leave."

She turned red. "Did you hear me?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I did hear you moan…"

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed. I don't want you to think that I'm just sleeping around with some guy. I like to avoid sexual diseases and pregnancy…I was feeling a bit…"She trailed off and turned back to her room. I followed suit.

"Were you…" I trailed off. I felt myself turn a bit hotter at the thought of Bella, all alone in a room twitching and orgasming all by herself. I could've watched her. Or at least kept my mouth shut, and I should've just stood outside the door and listened to her screams.

"I was." She blushed sadly. I bit down on lip, tracing her body with my eyes.

"That's not that bad, I was in the same situation this morning. Except, I don't have a vibrator so I had to retain some pride and take a cold shower." I blurted out trying to make her feel better. We met eyes and for that moment I felt that all the things that drove her to do what she did was me. And I let her know with my eyes that I wanted her so badly.

She broke contact by closing her eyes. "Well, why are you here?"

I shook my head slights. I was trying to remember…."Oh, yeah I was hoping that you would like to go and tour Forks? I want to get to know you more." I smiled innocently.

She tilted her head to the side. "You want to take me to Forks to…what?"She shrugged. "I have no one there. My mother was a drunken prostitute who got me a police record."

I frowned. She sighed. "My mom made me go to stores to buy her beer. She also had me stealing beer for her when she hadn't been able to work."

I walked over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry you had to do that."She looked at our linked fingers.

"There is someone I've been meaning to see again though." She smiled up at me. "He was the only friend I had in high school. He helped me when Brandy-"

I interrupted her. "Oh, I remember her. You told me about how she was becoming your friend in the last letter you sent me!"

She shook her head with a bitter grin. "She was only my 'friend' so that she could find out my secrets. Then she told my whole school about them." She broke off from our touch. "She told my whole school about the restriction order you put on me. She had the whole school chanting 'Bella is Edward's paparazzi!"

I reached over. "I'm sorry; it was my lawyer that put the order. And then my ego went over the top with my fame and fans."

She nodded, not meeting my eyes. This wasn't planned I thought. I wanted to get to know each other more not have her hate me even _more._

I put my arms around her waist from behind. She stiffened but I stubbornly held. I wanted her to know that I was sorry, I regretted it so much.

She let herself click with my body, like to pieces that were reunited. We weren't exactly a puzzle, we weren't manufactured or made a couple in heaven.

We were two beings who had trouble clicking but when we did it was perfection of mixing to dangerous chemicals.

"Let's get going." I whispered in her ear. She shivered. I wanted us to click. She turned around and leaned in. I pressed myself a bit more against her. I wanted her so badly.

"Yes, lets," She smiled turning away. "Let me change into something less nude quickly." She winked.

I gulped at the thought of her being completely nude. Why did she have to be so disagreeable to showing certain parts of her body; the ones I wanted to see the most?

"Okay," I said. I took a seat before people found out I had wobbly knees.

She smiled at me as she walked out. She was wearing a deep blue skirt that rushed from her waist to her knees. She only had a black bra on top of it that glinted in the light. She had on that flower clipped to the side of her head. She had on straight edge sun glasses that were barely a shade darker than her tousled loose brown locks.

In her hand she had a white handbag and her hand held a black wristwatch. "How's this for style?" She smirked.

I flashed a crooked grin, "Let's get this show on the road."

It was a talkative trip to Forks. We sang along to The Killers and chatted without awkward bumps. She laughed at my lame knock, knock jokes and she talked about this YouTube segment called, "The Annoying Orange."

She pointed me down a road and asked me to make a left. We stepped out of the Volvo and walked to the little white house. It was simple and looked a bit worn. There was a comfort in its quiet beauty that made me feel like being a hot shot wasn't necessary.

She knocked on the door with a smile. "His name is Tyler. He's a sweetheart."

I tried to smile despite my sudden sense of anger toward this "Sweetheart." Had he been more than a friend to Bella?

"Bella!" I heard a deep voice call out as the door opened.

"Tyler," She smiled serenely as she leaned in to hug him. "I've missed you so much."

"Wow," He awed at her. She blushed and waved a hand dismissively. "Tyler, this is my friend, Edward."

"Edward?" He asked stiffly. I finally got a good look as he turned to me. He was good looking, that strong kind of guy, women go for when searching to settle down.

"Edward Cullen, you guys finally get along," He sighed shaking my hand. I didn't miss the sadness in his voice.

"Yes."She smiled, "finally."

"It's nice to meet you." I said simply. I was confused by everything.

"So Tyler is Katie home?" Bella gushed as she walked in. I awkwardly closed the door behind us. I hoped Katie was his wife!

He shook his head. "Becky had custody this week." He sighed sadly and sat down on his cozy living room. He looked over to me. "Becky is my ex wife, we got divorced and since then I've had to share custody of my daughter, Katie, with Becky and her boyfriend James."

Bella drew her arms around him and leaned into his touch. I felt a sinking hit in my gut as I looked away. I had to fight for her every waking moment and then I had to watch him have it so easy.

"I can't believe I have two celebrities in my living room," Tyler laughed. I smiled weakly.

"Tyler I hope you haven't ordered Chinese for us again." Bella scolded. He laughed.

"I was about to actually. I suppose that means I shouldn't though."

She clicked her tongue angrily. "I'll make a meal for us." She flashed me a grin as she walked into the kitchen.

"Edward Cullen," He repeated sitting down next to me. "The guy Bella couldn't stop admiring," He sighed bitterly. I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft, Bella's got her eyes on someone else," I countered. He chuckled.

"I doubt it," He said.

"She likes you," I blurted out.

He shook his head sadly. "I've been head over heels for Bella since I was in high school. She knows it but we never clicked in the right way, she says. I knew since high school I wasn't the one for her but it doesn't stop how much I love her, how much I want her."

I nodded understanding. "Tell me how she was in high school."

He laughed.

"In high school Bella was a total babe. You should've seen her work those button shirts and skirts. Her necklaces drove the whole male population wild; especially me. There was this windy day she wore a flowing skirt. A gust came and I thought I saw heaven!" He laughed. I shook my head laughing too.

"But Bella was always too far away for us to understand. She saw things in this world, we small town folk couldn't see."He shrugged. "She got her chance when she sang this song to Brandy."

I frowned. "She sang her a song?"

"Yup," He smiled. "She called Brandy a backstabber, a bitch, a shit talker. That was just Bella being Bella." He chuckled. "Bella is honest. And even though she's naturally a _good_ person, she constantly reminds me that she is a bad ass."

I looked over his shoulder in time to see Bella do this weird twist in the kitchen. "That's the best part of her. She's different and she's in a place everyone wants to be. I wish I could honestly not give a shit about what people think of me." I replied.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I can tell you try. And with Bella there is going to be a moment when you will NOT learn to not give a shit, but you will learn to find yourself." He clarified.

I nodded. "I couldn't hope for anything more."

"Oh, gentlemen, I believe I should notify you that the paparazzi have spotted us." Bella called out in a high pitched voice. I sighed angrily; couldn't we be left alone one second?

Tyler patted me on the back sympathetically. "Don't worry man. Bella and I have got this rehearsed." I could hear their rush as all the curtains were closed and doors were locked. We snuck down to the basement with the spaghetti, mashed potatoes, steak, and lemonade Bella rushed to prepare us.

We all got along in a strange way. It's like Bella brought a lady like sense into the roughness of me. Tyler had his own sense of manliness but he reminded me more of a construction worker or a lumber man.

I was a kid from the city who had it too easy. I had never wished for anything outside of that till I saw how Bella admired his hard work.

**A/N**

**Okay so I really loved how I depicted Tyler in this story but he isn't a crude, roughly drawn Jacob. I have a soft spot for Tyler because he's seems so, so sweet. I also have his little happily ever after planned out. **

**:D**

**Like always I'd love some constructive criticism. **


	15. Dance in the Dark

Paparazzi

BPOV:

I bit down on my lip. My breath was nowhere near my lungs. It was like losing the ability to breathe, my brain screamed for me to inhale but the air wouldn't come.

The T.V. continued talking I ignored it. I shouldn't have gone to Forks with Edward. Maybe that would've prevented me from finding out.

My mom was dead.

"Breathe, Bella," I could hear Edward voice approaching me softly. He put his hands on my shoulders. I did what he said.

Inhale, exhale. I relished the relief that came with it. I took another shaky breath as Edward turned me around softly.

"I wish this didn't hurt so much." He murmured in my ears as he enveloped me in his arms.

I felt tears begin to fall.

But the man on the T.V. didn't stop the pain. "Mrs. Renee Swan was the mystery mom of our own Bella Swan. The woman was known as an alcoholic prostitute who sold her body in the streets of Bella's home town. She has died a couple of day ago from alcohol poisoning."

Edward turned the T.V. off and sat me down on his leather couch. He sat next to me. I arranged myself so I was strewn across his couch and my head lied on his laps. He stroked my hair softly.

I closed my eyes and relished the goose bumps I got. I shivered when his hand accidentally touched the skin on the back of my neck.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes," He replied to my pause.

"I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm sad but not as sad as a daughter should be." I frowned realizing what the feeling I felt was.

"I kind of pity her Edward."

He shifted me so I was on his lap. I looked up at him. He pressed his lips on to my forehead.

"Bella," He said. "It's okay if you're not sad. You and your mom never connected emotionally for a long time. And a sense of pity for her having died the way she did is a…beautiful thing to feel considering some people in your place would've been happy to hear she died."

I thought that through. "Or maybe she was right. Maybe I am a bad daughter."

He stubbornly shook his head. "No it isn't that. Never think that Bella." He stated firmly. I stared into his beautiful hazel brown eyes. They were melted and warm. How could he be so perfect…?

"Bella, would you like to do something in her honor?" He asked.

I looked off into the distance thinking it through. "I supposed I want to…I want to write her a song."

He smiled. "That sounds perfect."

I took a deep breath. "Okay let's do this."

EPOV:

Bella sat over the piano playing random notes and scribbling lyrics. I suggested notes and lyrics next to her, not sure of myself.

Bella was impressive in her musical skills and I admired her shined beauty through the wonder of the way she is. She was a good person. She tried to do what was right _all_ the time. She did what was right all the time.

"There," She smiled. She traced words on the paper. "I think I'm done."

I nodded. I opened the piano lid. "I play, you sing."

She nodded and I began.

**Silicone  
Saline  
Poison they inject me  
and baby I'm a free bitch  
I'm a free bitch**

**Some girl won't dance to the beat of a tribe  
She won't walk away but she won't look back**

**She looks good but her boyfriends she's mess, she's a mess, mess, mess**

**Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Because when he looks she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Because when he looks she falls apart**

**Run, run under a kiss in the vampire bridge  
The moon lights away while she's howling at it**

**She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp, she's a vamp, she's a tramp and a vamp  
But she still kills the dance**

**Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Because when he looks she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Because when he looks she falls apart **

**Caroline  
Judy  
Sodium  
Tell them how you feel girls  
Work your blonde  
Rouse it hot like leberachi**

**Find your freedom in the music  
Find your Jesus, find your Cupid**

**You will never fall apart Diana  
you're still in our hearts  
Never let you fall apart, together we'll dance in the dark**

**Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Because when he looks she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Because when he looks she falls apart**

She loves to dance in the dark

She sighed as the piano ended it. She leaned on my shoulder and we simply sat there in silence.

**A/N**

**Dedicated to my Uncle Efrain. A wonderful man put down but wrongful laws and cold treatment of bad people. **


	16. Mr Brocklehurst

Paparazzi

**Everyone's POV:**

Nobody was quite sure of what to do. Bella was thoroughly confused by her emotions for Edward and Edward wasn't sure if he was ready for the relationship with someone as impressive as Bella.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck as they stood in awkward silence. James was, of course, too preoccupied with a phone call to have noticed the silence when he hung up.

"So I want to cover lots of land. Bella you will love Mexico, rich in culture, pyramids, good food, your kind of thing. And Edward the people over in Europe love you. They've got the Eiffel Tower, the castles in Ireland, and the beautiful architecture and culture in Spain."

They both nodded to whatever James said. But neither Bella nor Edward were listening, they were too busy avoiding each other's gaze. "I'm glad you two finally began to get along."He sighed and walked off to his limo.

Bella took a step forward. She would just have to say it. She would just say her feelings and expose it.

"You're a great friend. I really enjoyed myself." He interrupted her. Bella looked up hurt. Did he say a great friend?

Edward awkwardly cleared his throat not sure what else he could say without exposing himself. He was being coward when Bella had reached her moment of bravery.

She gulped down all her emotions and nodded somberly. "Yeah, it was great finally getting to know you. Thank you for everything." Then she picked up her purse and walked away.

Edward stared after dumbfounded. She was hurt, he knew that much. She hadn't hugged him or shaken his hand. He took a step forward to call out her name but she was already in her limo driving off to the airport.

He blinked clearing his head. What was left to do now? Was this the part where he ran after her, attempted to stop an airplane, confessed his feelings?

He sighed. That he could do, but if Bella rejected him, he wouldn't be able to take it. He bit down on his lip and walked off into the nearest bar.

Bella cried on her way to the airport.

**A/N**

**I named this chapter, Mr. Brocklehurst, simply because of his poor attempts for an intimate goodbye with Jane when she ran off to help her Aunt. This is a Jane Eyre thing in case you don't know who the hell Mr. Brocklehurst or Jane are, lol. **


	17. Alejandro

Paparazzi

EPOV:

I heard some loud mumbling as I walked into the room. Of course they would recognize me, my name was plastered everywhere since the tour began. The tour gained me even more fame and I was beginning to really be annoyed by the fake affection.

I walked back out of the Star Bucks and out to the street. I pulled my hood up again. It was pouring in Dublin and it was a bunch of Irish cursing everywhere as people ran out of the rain. I stayed out, enjoying the rare solitude.

I missed Bella and her warmth. I knew that she would've made this incredibly fun or educational with her constant lectures. She sounded like some form of prophet sometimes.

I wished I _had_ ran after her airplane and taken it out of the sky. I smiled at how she would've laughed at how cliché it would've been.

Even Esme and Carlisle could detect my sad tone when I phoned them. They asked me if I missed Bella and I had said…no. I wish I could confide in them my feelings and the depth of them. I wish I had someone, anyone. But Alice was too busy in her fairytale with a tall, soldier called Jasper.

And Bella was too busy being the object of my affection and obsession. I leaned my head against a wall as I stood against it. I took a deep breath slightly choking. I turned annoyed to the smoker standing next to me.

"Sorry mate, I was distracted by the view to see ya ther'" He apologized gesturing to the cliff looking off to the ocean.

"It's alright," I mumbled walking closer to the edge, surprised by the fact that I had actually missed such a beauty. It was dark gloomy water thrashing against the cliffs eerily and the clouds above cast a deep shadow.

But such danger only added to such. Then there were holes in the clouds adding to spots of light in the ocean and the loveliness.

I sat down on the damp floor not quite carrying about the effect it would have later. I took a picture of it with my phone and e-mailed it to Bella, hoping for a quick response.

_I miss you._ I typed in.

I waited for a response eagerly. She didn't disappoint and replied,

**What a fantastic view. Like a fantasy or dream…I miss you too.**

I smiled._ How is Mexico?_

She sent me back a picture of a golden angel blowing into a trumpet in a pose of victory.

**Rich in culture and amazing,**

I smiled at it.

_That statue is a beauty. I wish I could marry her._

She responded with a laughing face.

**XD She accepts your proposal. **

I was about to respond when the smoker approached me and said, "Lad, we got some big thunder comin'. You should step inside."She replied to me before I could,

**I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm performing soon. Bye 3**

I relished when she said good bye with a heart. Stupid me.

I ran inside and ignored the mumbling and whispers. I walked to a dark corner and kept to myself for the rest of the night and left to the hotel late.

"And now for Bella's newest hit, Alejandro!" The radio DJ announced loudly. I asked the driver to turn up the volume so I could hear her better.

I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love but I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro

She's got both hands in her pocket,  
And she won't look at you, won't look at you  
She hides through love  
in her bolsillo

She's got a halo around her finger  
Around you

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
but at this point I've got to chose  
nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't want to kiss  
Don't want to touch  
Just light my cigarette  
It hurts

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Alejandro(**a bunch of times**)

Stop please  
just let me go Alejandro

She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like her dad  
Just like her dad

Dodge the flames burn before him  
Now he's going to find a fight and cool the bad

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
but at this point I've got to chose  
nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't want to kiss  
Don't want to touch  
Just light my cigeratte  
It hurts

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Alejandro(**a bunch of times**)

Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  
Alejandro  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Bye Fernando  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Alejandro  
Don't want to kiss  
Don't want to touch  
Fernando

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't want to kiss  
Don't want to touch  
Just light my cigeratte  
It hurts

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Alejandro(**a bunch of times**)

I bit down on my lip, furiously. I couldn't believe she just left me. I couldn't believe she wrote him a song and everything. She had her little romance in Mexico and I was drowning in Irish rain.

I sat there for a long time as I relished the thought of tearing this Alejandro apart. I waited for the fury to pass but it wouldn't. I was just _so_ mad. I killed me to think of her in _his_ arms and to hear her call out to _him _in pleasure.

I pulled out and walked over to the concert stadium. I was so angry it took a couple of jello shots to get me woozy and loosened up.

**A/N**

**I know this is a short chapter and mostly made up of lyrics (Lady Gaga-Alejandro) but I really wanted to emphasize the impact Bella has on Edward. Hmm, what is dear old Bella up to?**


	18. All These Things I've Done

Paparazzi

When there's no where left to run  
Is there room for one more sun? One more sun?  
When you can't hold on? If you can't hold on?  
Hold on…

-All these things I've done, The Killers

BPOV:

"Guess what?" Alice's voice rang into the phone. She was in Paris with Jasper. I never imagined a better couple. They were Romeo and Juliet without all the drama. I envied their effortless love. I was still hurt by Edward's reference to me as a "great friend." It killed me.

"What, Alice?" I responded flipping through the channels. I was on my way to Pennsylvania after a long tour in Mexico. It had been great; I loved every bit of it.

All the romantic movies I saw and dancing couples to music of mariachi inspired the tragic song of Alejandro. It was a hit.

I twisted on my couch. I was glad that they had set up my tour bus with all this nailed down furniture. It felt like home except when we went through bumpy roads.

"Edward just preformed at Pennsylvania the day before yesterday. He'll be in town when you are!" She squealed. "How great is that?"

I felt my face break into a long smile. "NO WAY! HOW EXCITING?"I laughed out of pure joy. We started gossiping and planning for my arrival that evening.

I walked off my limo eager to get to Edward quickly. My resentment towards the two words, "great friend" was forgotten. I was so happy. I wanted nothing but to see him. I wanted to be with him. I smiled at the thought of how handsome he was, how much he understood me, how much I loved him.

I skipped over to the front desk. I was at the Four Seasons and hoped the man could give me the number of Edward's hotel room. I heard someone laughing in the distance and eagerly turned.

That was Edward's laugh!

And then I heard the laugh of someone. They both walked into the lobby with his hand casually around her shoulder. She stopped short at the sight of me. She burst out into a smile and waved. Edward saw me and I could see his grimace.

I felt that my heart was in my throat and all I wanted to do was run and never stop. But my feet were glued to the ground and refused to obey the whole running order.

I lowered my eyes.

"Edward look, it's Bella!" The blonde approached me happily. "You don't remember me? It's me Tanya, I helped with your make up in that photo shoot ages ago." She stuck out her hand and I nodded with a forced smile.

"I remember you," I nodded. "It's nice seeing you." Edward didn't say hi or even note me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked him. He nodded but stayed by her side. I scowled. "In private, please," I hissed. He stiffly turned and walked off. I followed as quickly as I could.

"What is that all about?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb." I snapped.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head, causing me to be glued to a wall with his body against me. "Don't, just don't," He begged with angry eyes. "Don't do this. Don't act all innocent. I can't believe you did that to me."

I narrowed my eyes. "What did I do?"

He let go and walked to the other side of the hallway. "That Alejandro boy and you can go to hell."

I pushed off his chest to stop him from walking away. "Alejandro? Who is that?"

He grabbed both my hands in his. "That man you wrote a song about," He scowled. I shook my head angrily.

"There is no Alejandro. That was just-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Let me explain! You have to stop making all these assumptions and comments and just hear me out!"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE Bella! Whatever I thought we had is over. I'm not going to care more about you than you do about me." He walked off furious. I bit down on my lip staring at the floor.

"I love you," I mumbled. I couldn't believe he thought I had been with someone else. I looked back and saw him hold the door for Tanya to pass by and they left.

I stood there trying to gather myself together and remember how to breathe. I wanted to tell him how he helped me get over my paranoia toward people and their skin. I wanted to tell him how he made me feel better as a daughter.

I hadn't been able to tell him any of that or of my feelings. I felt myself choke a bit. I wanted him. I liked him. I needed him. I loved him.

I had written a song besides Alejandro. I wrote a song, where in my hopes, he had been in love with me but he was scared to tell me. I wrote the song to inspire him to tell me his feelings or ask me out.

**EPOV:**

She looked up at me and hopelessness was clear in her gaze, like she was trying to explain to me the most important thing in the whole wide world.

But I couldn't get past her having been with another man. Tanya looked at me worriedly. I felt like a tool even though I hadn't intentionally staged this to seem like we were a couple.

"What happened? The poor thing looked heart broken." She asked. I shook my head dismissively.

"It was nothing. It was just an old resentment. Let's go out and eat." I held open the door for her trying to act casual.

I could almost hear my heart ripping in my chest.

We walked next to each other and she finally convinced me to confide in her what had made me so angry at her. She was furious…at me.

"You're so dumb!" She threw her arms up in frustration as the waiter walked away. Everyone in the sea food restaurant stared at us.

I frowned. "Me? What did I do?"

She leaned in. "Edward I love that Alejandro song a lot. So I went online to see when the music video would come out. I found this interview of her and some guy. He asked her if it had been romance that inspired her. And she said yes."

I turned my head angry at Tanya for completely confirming it. She put her hand on mine.

"Wait, it wasn't personal romance. She said that what inspired her was watching romance in Mexico. She talked about all their dancing and public affection for each other and how it inspired to write this tragic song. "

I choked. "What? So there is no Alejandro guy?"

She shook her head. "No, you idiot, and by the look in that broken girl's eyes, you just broke her heart."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Damn, what did I do?"

The waiter set down our food. She asked for my autograph before leaving. We were at a very popular restaurant which led to little privacy.

Tanya chewed her salmon watching me process my thoughts. "Well, first you should apologize for being so stupid."

"Yeah he should," I turned to the familiar voice. It was Tyler. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"Bella barely made it back from her tour in Mexico and I wanted to see her." He replied pulling up a chair. "And when I saw her, the girl was in tears. I knew it was you, so I came to kick the shit out of you. But I think you seem to have caught on that you fucked up. "

Tanya chuckled. "I like you, very straightforward." She turned back to me. "So, first you should beg like a dog, and then maybe go through the kissing her ass phase, then maybe she might let it go."

Tyler nodded. "That should work."

I rolled my eyes at them. "You two get along so well, I think I'll leave." I grabbed my coat and gave Tanya some money for the food. She chucked them back at me, saying things about empowering women hood to the point that women should pay for the check.

I took the money back and snuck into her purse. Than I ran out before she noted.

I jumped into the car not all that sure of what I was going to do next.


	19. Never Let This Go

Paparazzi

Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to respond again to anyone  
Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know

~Never Let This Go, Paramore

**BPOV:**

I wasn't sure where to start. One moment I was lost in my world, I wasn't really headed nowhere, than I had an actual road. I had a purpose. Maybe it was a stupid purpose to most people but it was my purpose therefore only I understood it.

I grinned bitterly at that idea as I continued to go forward on the tour bus. The rain drops crashed against the window.

I was a time bomb. People loved my music, I was admired. Who cared if Edward didn't love me? So what if I was so in love with him I was drowning in it?

I was drowning in sadness. I was drowning in my solitary love and admiration. I was all alone.

I bit down on my lip as the tears finally began to pour. I was a cloud. I had simply been building all this emotion inside of me and now I was raining.

Who cared that he didn't care?

"I do," I whimpered.


	20. Bad Romance

Paparazzi

**BPOV:**

"I don't care how pathetic it is. I feel better doing it." I glared up at Alice. I was sitting on a rack of clothing trying to grab back that happy sensation I had had when I first _heard_ Edward.

I bit down on my lip of all the random outbursts I had been having lately; one at a live show, another at an autograph signing, and even one in the middle of a photo with a fan!

I blushed at the thought of that one.

"Bella, I hate seeing you so torn up like this." She sighed as she sat down next to me. I looked down feeling guilty.

I was such a black hole sucking Alice into my depression with me.

"Alice, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I smiled the best I could.

She frowned at my response and looked off into the distance. "I was hoping to put this off so you wouldn't freak and cancel but I need to…tell you something?" She started twisting her hands.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Jasper and I are getting married." She cried. I smiled. "…and Edward's coming to this concert." My smile fell.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yeah Jasper proposed a couple of weeks ago with this gorgeous French restaurant-"

"Alice…" I growled.

She sighed. "I know you're mad but I hate to see that you're going to back down from hosting this great show because you have to host with him-"

I gasped. "So you're saying he's not only here, but he's also hosting!"

She nodded meekly. She stood up and threw her arms up weakly, "Surprise?"

I stood up and began to fidget with my curl. (**Here Bella is wearing that awesome outfit Gaga wore to the Grammy's, the one with the lights surrounding her dress**).

"Oh, my" I muttered.

"Bella, come on, we got a do the first rerun. Your idiot co-host is late and he'll have to read off cards." The man called out as we walked out and began to practice.

**APOV:  
**I bit down on my lip as the man with the weird black headset tugged Bella out.

"That went better than I thought," I muttered to myself. Now I had to…tell Edward.

I closed my eyes as I began to dial his number.

Come on, Alice, you can do it! Who's number one? I'm number one! Who's number one?

"Hello?"

"I'M NUMBER ONE!" I shouted. Whoops, "I mean Hey Edward." I rolled my eyes at how I could never keep my pep speeches in my head.

"Hey Alice, what's with the personal ego boosting?" He chuckled. I took a deep breath.

"I have some surprising 'might make you mad' news and some good news." I replied in a tiny voice.

I heard an angry honk in the background. "Damn I'm going to be late." He muttered.

"Alice, give me the bad news," he said.

I panicked. "That choice is not available at the moment; please leave a message after the beep."I paused. "Beep?"

"Alice, at least give me the good news," he sighed.

"I'm going to get married!" I shouted. I had already told everyone but I loved repeating myself.

"Alice you told me last week like 10 times!" He sighed.

"Did I? I must've forgotten. My mother always said I had awful memory-"

"Alice, what is the bad news?"

I choked. "You see Edward the bad news is that…" I paused to think of a way to delay it. "I will tell you the bad news now, at 6 in the night here in New York. I will tell you this news because you have asked for it, and therefore I will respond. It would be silly for me not to respond. Isn't that sensible of me to conclude? Yup, I will tell you this piece of information that has been labeled bad news-"

"Alice! Stop, you're driving me nuts with worry. What happened?"

"!"I muttered in one breath.

"Alice, did I hear Bella's name in that gibberish?" He asked worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," I sighed defeated. "Edward you and Bella are co-hosting tonight's show together. "

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Is she okay with this?" He asked in a small concerned voice.

"Yeah she's okay." I lied for her benefit. Poor Bells…

"Well…I don't know. She must hate my guts for how I acted and it wouldn't be sensible for me to show up, being love sick."

"Wait." I squealed loudly. "You still love her!"

"How can I not?" He sighed loudly.

I screamed. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND TELL HER!"

"But she hates…me? Doesn't she?"I could practically hear him frown.

"Okay Edward, get your butt down here and I'll show you a song she wrote just for you. It'll make you feel like you can get away with a lot of bull shit."

"I'm already there." And he hung up but not before I heard his engine rev.

**EPOV:**

I revved the engine menacingly. I could see the end of traffic. I was almost there, I thought frustrated.

This car hadn't budged in 40 minutes and I was getting sick of it. I looked to my side and noted the other irritated people. I turned back to the overweight police officer whom did nothing.

Time to form a mob, I smirked.

I began to honk and soon enough the whole line of traffic followed suit. The officers began to talk amongst each other and they miraculously realized we wanted to MOVE.

The officers let us all pass and soon I was speeding down the streets of Miami to where Bella was. Bella's music was an out loud diary to her public. I knew that whatever that song said was crucial to be heard.

I managed to move around to the back of the building and away from the red carpet. I jogged inside and asked for Alice.

"Alice!" I called out as I walked in. I spotted her hovering over the racks talking to someone.

"Bella, you really have to stop doing that." Alice sighed.

I could hear Bella's sweet, sweet voice from the door. "Alice, can't you leave me to my misery?"

Alice saw me and discreetly smiled. "Bella I love that new song you wrote."

I could hear the smile in Bella's voice as she said, "You seem to like them all."

"Well I LOVE this one." Alice smiled as she hooked her iPod on some near by speakers. We heard Bella's voice ring out as she sung random notes and sang, "Want your bad romance."

**I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love love  
I want your love  
I want your drama  
the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love love  
I want your love  
You know that I want  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance**

**I want your love  
I want you revenge  
You and me  
At a bad romance  
I want your love  
All you love is revenge  
You and me  
At a bad romance**

**Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ra-ra-ma**

**I want your horror  
I want your design  
because you're a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love love love love  
I want your love**

**I want you psycho, your vertigo stick**

**I want to be the one to mother when your baby is sick  
You know that I want  
and you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance**

**I want your love  
I want you revenge  
You and me  
At a bad romance  
I want your love  
All you love is revenge  
You and me  
At a bad romance**

**Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

Alice's voice rang out over the music. "Who'd you write the song for Bella?"

I could see Bella's back now as she stood from behind the rack. "You know who Bella?"

"Remind me," Alice ordered sweetly.

"Edward," She sighed.

**I don't want to be friends  
I don't want to be friends  
I don't want to be friends  
WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!**

"Edward?" Alice called out to me. Bella didn't see me and sighed as she thought that Alice was just repeating what she said.

"Yes, Alice, Edward," She huffed.

Alice giggled. "No silly, I mean to greet Edward. He's here."

Bella stiffened up as she turned slowly to me. "Oh, this is grand. I just spilled myself out right in front of him."

"I'll leave you two love birds alone," Alice smiled. Then she looked off into the distance as if remembering something. "I remember those days. When I was young and in love and without a care in the world…But now I'm engaged!" She patted me on the back and ran out.

"Bella I'm stupid." I simply stated. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Elaborate, please," She whispered.

"I got so jealous at the thought of there being a man in your life besides me. I blew up at my stupid assumption of there actually being an Alejandro."I took a deep breath. "When I was corrected by my _friend,_ Tanya, I realized that I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you when I'm so vile and selfish and repugnant."

She walked over and pulled my hands out of my hair. I hadn't realized I was pulling on my hair.

"Edward I want everything about you. I want your habit of pulling your hair, your habit of pinching the bridge of your nose, your habit of licking your lips when you're nervous," She stared down at them and noted how her long eyelashes brushed her cheek.

"I love your music, I love how you love your family, I love how you understand me, and I love your hazel eyes." She said looking at me. "I wouldn't trade any of your traits for another."

"I love you," she breathed as I put my hand on her lower back and pressed her against me.

"I want you and I love you all the time Bella. You are intoxicating and addictive."I murmured. Our noses touched and I could feel her rapid heart beat against my chest. I knew she could feel mine.

I could feel the heat of her blush.

"I can't wait for the proper waiting time to come for when I can marry you," I whispered passionately as I leaned in for the kiss.

**A/N  
Well, I love this ending, I really do. I also have this amazing epilogue planned out. I wanted to finish this story before the end of July. At the end of July awaits my quince thus bringing more sweat and anxiety rather than happiness and excitement. **

**And I will remain silent as July and August hit. I have to be in the court of another friend's quince for a fun dance and a waltz on top of four college classes and four high school classes. The epilogue will be up **_Very_ **soon, if not already up. So enjoy that!**


	21. Paparazzi: Epilogue

**This is my grand exit for this story. This one is a personal favorite even though people really seem to favor my juvenile DJ Bella. Noting that, I will be editing it, so that it's easier to read and with no grammatical errors.  
And then I'm considering an epilogue which has been summarized on the last of the chapters of DJ Bella. (And I picked the Ellen show: which I don't own in anyway, because it is awesome!)**

**EPILOGUE AND ACTION!**

**General POV:**

"And we're back to the Ellen Show and with us today we have the grand singer and now engaged Bella Swan!" Ellen clapped along with the others as the cameras directed themselves to the stage.

Bella widened eyes as she stood still with her simple latex dress that was sleeveless and ended above her knee. It was a glassy, not quite see through material. She wore her hair pulled up on edge but left her bangs, straight and right along the line of her eyebrow. She wore straight-edged black shades that held a white stripe at its top. Her heels were huge and bulbous at the toes but simple to the back.

She began to tap her foot to the beat as it began. Everyone frowned at the huge jazz band in the back. She couldn't possibly pull that one off could she…? She started to sing and strut.

**We are the crowd  
We're cu-cu-comin' out  
Got my flash on  
It's true  
Yet the picture of you is so magical  
We'd be so fantastical**

**Leather and Jeans  
We're both glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But the photo of us  
it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights**

**Cause you know that baby I…**

**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other super star  
You know that I'll be your  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi**

**I'll be the girl  
That stage is show  
That one that ropes in the dust, yeah  
Cause you're more a star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes**

**Shadow is burnt  
Yeah let's dance and then turn  
My lash is a pride  
But the tear drops I cry don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry bite**

**Cause you know that baby I…**

**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other super star  
You know that I'll be your  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi**

**Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we'll still have fun**

**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other super star  
You know that I'll be your  
Pa-pa-pa- paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Pa-pa-pa-paparazzi**

The crowd clapped as Ellen approached the slightly breathless girl. They hugged and waved to the camera as they cut to commercials.

The make-up crew ran to her and began to dab off her slight sheen of sweat. But the artist waved them off and begun t walk and chat amongst the crowd.

But the three minutes flew quickly and the artist sat back down after complimenting the host's outfit.

"And we're back with Bella, the sensation of the year and also some of the freshest! But before we cover that I must ask you…Who inspired that song?" Ellen leaned in and the whole audience seemed to as well.

"Sincerely?" Bella smiled teasingly.

Ellen nodded eagerly.

"Back when I was in high school I had a huge obsession for a small rock star, Edward Cullen, actually," The artist blushed as everyone gasped.

"Yeah, I wrote a letter to him every single week and the postal office at my hometown really started to know me." She chuckled. "Anyways, my school had to be the meanest there was back then. The students really shouldered me away because I was different even without the weight of my clothes."

"That must have been hard," Ellen smiled gently.

"It was," But the singer's chin rose. "But many have it worse. One day Edward's lawyer sent me a restraining order. And one girl told my whole school. From then on I was called Edward's paparazzi."

Everyone gasped again. Bella suppressed a sigh.

"It wasn't that bad. I got my revenge on the girl and that revenge sent me to the music industry."

Ellen chuckled. "Actually we have a clip of you singing at that bar," She gestured to an off stage man and he begun to play it. They beeped out a lot of the bad words.

Bella giggled at it. She looked so young back then and Bella had never realized how much she grew since then.

"I'm so old!" She laughed. Everyone laughed with her.

"So how in love are you with Edward Cullen?" Ellen had a picture of the two put up and there they were looking into each other's eyes in some café.

Bella smiled. "This love is the kind of love that makes me lose my breath as I think about it. Like when you look at the sky and realize there are more than just stars out there."


End file.
